Breathe In the Rain
by PenguinsWaddle
Summary: For the Safety of the village, Kumo is kicked from Kohana and sent to Suna for a new life. Kumo then has the brilliant ideas, only for her demon to ruin things for her. Now Kumo must chose, to know love or risk nothing and don't get hurt. GaaraXOc
1. Breathing

**B_r_eathe In the _R_ain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu,**

Kumo Dokusatsu- A poisoning cloud.

I was destined to kill my village,

Until the Hokage sent me away from the village to save it from death.

I was the ominous cloud hanging over his village and he saw it the best for both.

I would no longer be surrounded by people who feared me,

Hated me,

Blamed me.

I don't see why they should.

I mean, I'm the twin to Naruto.

I'm just as hyper and obnoxious...

Why should I be called a monster?

--

I took a deep breath in before smiling at the empty room of mine, before turning to the window where the rain was pouring down harshly my window pane.

"So... this is... goodbye?" Naruto mumbled, rubbing his arm and looking at me with a arched brow.

"For now, I'll be back every summer for 2 weeks... the Hokage promised me that much" I whispered, choking down the tears as I turned to the blond haired, blue haired, boy who was crying while looking at me.

When we were 6, we met.

Well technically he was 8.

I was punched into a corner in the classroom and was weeping, until I found a bunch on blond hair in front of me.

He smiled at me, and turned around, motioning for me to climb on his back.

I cried into the bright blond hair of his, grabbing his shoulders and letting him carry me to his apartment.

That night, when I slept in his bed, while he slept on a pallet on the floor, we became best friends.

Soon it was me saving him.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a large bear hug, rubbing his back.

He was 14 and I was 12 (it was 3 days before my birthday when he found me). October 29th, remember that, my Birthday.

"I love you Naruto, you're my un-blood related brother, and I'll never forget you" I whispered in his ear, grabbing his brilliant blond hair and brushing my fingers threw it.

"I'm going to miss you, so much!" Naruto wept, pulling me into a tight embrace before letting me go.

I smiled at him, winking at him with my bag on my back and my hair pulled up into pigtails.

"I need this Naruto, I need to get away from here, and I need a change" I whispered, grabbing his hand before slowly letting go and walking from my room.

I felt him fall to the floor and watch me leave from his knees.

I couldn't cry,

I knew if I did, he would die inside.

I sniffed, rolling my shoulders back and walking into the down pour,

Gai stood by the gate, waiting for me.

"It's sad I will never get to teach you" He whispered.

I was going to be his student until the Hokage booted me from the village.

"I'm nothing special, trust me" I laughed, glad it was raining because I was crying.

"Ready to go sensei!" Cried his bright, yet poor student.

"Alright"

I sighed before smiling at the boy with the bowl cut and random braid.

"I'll race you" I laughed, winking at him.

He blushed before smiling brilliantly and nodding.

"GO!" I shouted, bolting off into the rain.

Running was all I was good for.

"Hey!" He joked, running after me.

I could hear his feet slapping against the mud behind me.

The splatter of the rain against my head,

the hollow feeling that was clawing at my chest.

A broken heart, I was barely breathing.

"Where are we going?" The boy cried.

"I'm moving to the place where it doesn't rain, where the air is so hot it burns on touch..." I stopped talking; trying not to loose concentration on running at the speed he can catch up with me.

"That doesn't make any sense" he chuckled, getting closer.

His feet were smacking against the ground harder, faster then I could keep going at this speed, I had to kick it up a notch.

I lived for the feel of wind against my wind,

Breathing in the air and the feel of my legs racing, the feel of my feet against the ground.

"It wasn't supposed to... I moving to a place where no one knows what a poisoned cloud means" I finished it with a whisper.

I clenched my fists and stopped short, closing my eyes, and biting my lips till they hurt.

"I'm sorry..."He whispered, panting as he caught up to me.

"No, don't be... it's for the good of the village, isn't that was ninja's do... give up everything for the village?"


	2. So what

Breathe In the Rain

**S****o **_**W**_**hat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma, and Rio Soma**

_And just so you know, it's now in third person._

* * *

_Song: So what_

_Artist: Pink_

* * *

Kumo stood at the edge of the gate, waving to the team who raced back towards Kohana.

3 days ago she was all tears and pain, but now it only hurt when she thought about it and dreamed about it.

And they wondered why she couldn't sleep.

Smiling at the guards, giggling at the air.

"Isn't it good to be alive in the air?" Kumo asked, skipping threw the gate, pulling her old attitude back on like a pair of worn in gloves.

She would give the people a reason to love her, not hate her.

"Un" the guards grunted, handing her a paper.

"Go to the Kazekage, you will be living with he and his children" one guard grunted while the other looked to the sand.

"Okie-dokie!" She cheered, winking at them and skipped off.

The paper was a map around the city.

Kumo hummed a tune out loud, skipping mindlessly, forgetting completely where she was going.

"Maybe I should have used the map" Kumo mumbled, putting her index finger onto her nose.

"I almost forgot, my sense of direction is horrible!" She laughed. Putting her hands on her hips before looking around at the old, raggedy houses, Kumo tried to figure out where she was.

"Well, well"

Kumo whipped around to look scared at the taller man in complete black, stereotypical ninja outfit.

"Hi!" she announced, smiling at him, trying to swallow her fear.

"Hey" He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"So... um..." Kumo went blank, looking up at the ninja character.

"What's your name?" He chuckled.

"Kumo!" She cheered, smiling up at him, clicking her heels together before putting her finger to her nose.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"It helps me thinks" Kumo giggled, smiling at the man before something hit her like a tidal wave.

Kumo gasped and jumped back, running off in the direction of a random house.

The man chased her, knifes ready and fired after her.

Kumo tumbled over the top of a fence and raced to the back where she just barely scratched herself up the wooden side.

Flopping onto the sand, Kumo took a deep breath before rolling away from a knife coming down on her.

"COME BACK HERE WENCH!" He shouted.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Kumo shouted with a giggled as she ran down streets, hoping she wouldn't get killed or caught.

Kumo had zero ninja ability.

Kumo zipped around a corner, only to have a knife pin her sleeve to the sand building.

"Come on!" She whined a little too loudly as she yanked at the knife.

"Well-" She cut him off by getting the knife free and punching the ninja right in the face.

He stumbled back as Kumo squeaked and raced off again.

Only to bump into another person.

"OMPH!" the air pushed from her lungs as she collided with a muscular chest then the soft sand.

"Found her" came a cold voice.

"Found who?" Kumo asked, tilting her head to the left a bit before going rigid when she remembered that she was being chased.

"HOLY JEBUS!" She shouted, jumping to her feet, rubbing her eyes before turning to the alley she just came from.

The man turned and glared at her only to see past her and go rigid.

He turned quickly and raced off in the opposite direction.

"What spooked him?" Kumo laughed turning around to not see the body there.

"Huh?" Kumo whispered, looking around only to feel a hand on her wrist and be whipped around.

"Name?" The cold voice hissed.

"Kumo Dokusatsu" She stated, smiling and putting her hands on her hips before blinking and looking to the boy the same height as her, eyeing her like she was insane.

"Um... what's yours?" Kumo asked, eyeing the boy.

He had crimson red hair, and brilliant sea foam green eyes with black thick circles around them, as if he hadn't slept in ages.

"Gaara" He grumbled, glaring at her.

"Gaara... Ga-aa-raa-a... I like it, it's cute and fitting" She whispered, smiling at him while clapping her hands together behind her back.

"Can I call you rawr? or Gaa, or maybe Ga-rawr?" She asked, giggling as she bit her lip, trying not to look nervous.

For the last person she met tried to nail her to a building with kunai.

"Just Gaara"

"Gar-rawr, Gar-rawr" She chimed, giggling as she skipped off in a direction.

"No, just Gaara" He growled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her in a different direction.

Kumo skipped in his direction, humming to herself.

"You sure?" She asked in a sing song-y voice.

Gaara just grunted.

"Does everyone here have a sour attitude?" Kumo joked, smiling at Gaara who just shook his head and marched ahead of her.

"What? Was it something I said?" Kumo griped.

"Gaara... is that her?" A blond girl, a few years older scoffed as the two walked up to a porch.

Gaara nodded and walked off, leaving Kumo confused and alone with the blond girl.

"So you're this ominous, deadly child who was kicked from her village to live somewhere outside of her proficey?"

"Um... My names Kumo Dokusatsu, what's yours?" She laughed sheepishly, smiling up at the girl.

"Humph" The girl mocked, turning on her heel and marching into the house, leaving it wide open for Kumo to enter.

"Well... It's nice to meet you too" Kumo chuckled, walking into the house only to wince when she heard a screech coming from the large corridor.

"GET OUT!"

Kumo went wide eyed and turned to leave only to realize it wasn't directed at her, but at a couple of small children who raced from a room.

The screech belonged to none other but the blond teenager.

"What did you two do to make her make such a horrid sound?" Kumo whined, smiling at the two children who were shivering behind her.

The clutched to her jeans, as if they feared for their life and she was their only shield.

Which was probably the case.

"Lord Kankuro gave us money to steal lady Temari's Diary but she caught us before we could get it" the bigger of the two mumbled.

"So that blond girl is named Temari... okay, um... well, my name is Kumo!" Kumo said with a warm smile at the two.

They looked to her face and instantly forgot their fear.

"My name is Rio!" The smaller of the two chimed.

"And my name is Keo" The bigger one pushed the smaller one out of the way to smile at her.

"Nice to meet you two" Kumo giggled, picking up the scrawny one and putting him onto his punny feet.

They both looked starved and lonely.

"Here, you need it more than I do" Kumo whispered, handing them both a packet of dried fruits and each a bottle of water.

"THANK YOU!" They cried, running off when they heard hard foot steps from down the hall.

Kumo stood back up and turned around only to see the red head eyeing her with confusion.

"Hi Gaara!" She called, waving at him only to see him glare and scuddle into a room.

"What an odd variety of characters I've met" Kumo laughed.


	3. 7 Nation army

Breathe In the Rain

**7 ****N**_**a**_**t****ion **_**A**_**rmy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma**

And also, since this is a new story, I'll probably update plenty times before I buckle down on it big time then it'll be harder for me to update a lot.

And thanks to _SnowStorm752_ for being my first reviewer.

* * *

Song: 7 nation army

Artist: The White Stripes

* * *

Kumo sat in the office of the Kazekage, looking to a pile of papers she was expected to fill out to become an official Suna resident.

Or basically, she was no longer an alien to the desert.

Mostly.

Kumo sighed and put the pen down, her fingers were throbbing.

"You're almost done, don't stop!" He hissed, glaring at her threw his vizor.

"Yes sir!" She squeaked, looking down and continuing to fill things out.

Age...

12

Date of Birth...

October 29th

Hair color...

Dark brown, black-ish,

"This is stupid" Kumo whined underneath her breath as she filled out, yet, another piece of paper filled with simple questions.

That was till it came to her family.

"What... What..." Kumo choked on the words that she wished to ask.

"What, what?" The Kazekage snarled.

"What if I don't know my parents" Kumo whispered, looking to the blank box.

"Put deceased" he grumbled.

"But... They're not... they... just kind of... abandoned me" Kumo whimpered, looking to the book shelf on the other side, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"Just put deceased" He spat, turning to a different page in a large pile of papers.

"Okay" she whispered, filling out the words before clenching the pen with as much muscle as she could, trying to keep herself from crying.

"You asked to see us?"

Kumo turned and saw Temari and Gaara, along with Kankuro whom she was informed about through a picture the Kazekage had showed her so she would be familiar with them.

"Yes, Kumo here is done with her paper work, take her to her room and make sure she is taken care of" The Kazekage grumbled, taking the paper and pen that Kumo was handing him before the siblings came in.

"Yes sir" They grumbled before looking to Kumo.

She had long dark hair that was pulled into pigtails, which fell to her elbows.

She had bright jade green eyes that contrasted innocently against her pale, porcelain skin.

She wore a white tank-top with rainbow netting on the outside and jeans with black works written all over them, ripped to shreds at the bottom and sandles with the crescent moon design all over them.

"So, where to first?' She asked, smiling at them as she followed the three out.

"I'm off to the market" Temari growled, marching off.

"I'm going to the work-house" Kankuro grumbled, marching off as well.

"Wha... Huh?" Kumo whined, looking to Gaara.

"Do, they always do that?" Kumo whimpered.

"Pretty much" Gaara whispered, walking past her.

"Where are you going?" Kumo asked, her voice trembling as if she was hurt.

"To show you around, isn't that what I was told to do?" He mocked, eyeing her.

"Do you always do that?" Kumo whined, following him.

"Do what?" He hissed.

"Do that! grumble and glare at people, look at them like they're stupid or something." Kumo announced, stomping her foot on the ground as if she was an 8 year old.

"You are stupid or something" He hissed.

"How do you know, you barely even said Hi to me!" Kumo cried, jumping in front of him and poking his chest.

"_YOU_ don't even know me, really know me, how dare you judge me!" Kumo stated, pouting at him.

He looked to her finger pushing his chest before picking it up and dropping it.

But the split second he touched it, he felt a sharp warmth run threw his body like electricity.

"This is your room" He growled, pointing to the room at her right.

"There's a small bathroom in there but the shower is the last door on the right, the laundry chute is inside the towel closet." He explained.

"Where's your room?" Kumo asked, eyeing him.

She had completely forgotten why she was mad.

Gaara only turned and began down a flight of stairs.

"Wait! you didn't answer my question!" She cried, racing after him.

"I never intended to" He growled.

"You know what?" She whined, crossing her arms and huffing out air, blowing her small part of bangs across her forehead.

Gaara didn't answer.

"You have to be the most rude guy I've met today, even the guy who tried to shiskabob me to a wall said Hi, he even laughed with me... before he threw knives at me, but... that's not the point, the point is-"

Gaara cut her off.

"This is the dinning room, be down here at 6 o'clock sharp each even for dinner, 1:30 sharp for lunch, and 8:30 till 10 for breakfast." He mumbled,

"Wow, why is breakfast extended?"

"Because I'm the only one up at 8:30" Gaara spat, marching off.

"Wow... how does he do it?" Kumo mumbled, racing after him only to realize he was gone around a turn and by the time she got to the turn, he had disappeared completely.

"Okay, I swear..." Kumo trailed off, looking around in a confused manor, twisting around before stomping her foot on the ground.

"This has to be the most rude place in the world!" Kumo huffed, crossing her arms and storming up to her room.

Slamming the door behind her, she glared out the small dust covered panel of windows before sighing and smiling.

"I guess I know what I'm doing till dinner time" Kumo laughed, grabbing a wet wash cloth and pulling the windows out.

After un-locking them of course.

Kumo began to scrub.

and scrub...

and scrub-

"UGH! DOES NONE OF THIS DIRT COME OFF!" Kumo cried, throwing the wash-cloth aside.

Kumo had scrubbed the windows at least 3 times each. She had scrubbed the 5 small circular windows harshly and the dried on much and smears still laid there.

However, it wasn't until now that Kumo saw the scratches with grim in the grooves, had something other than muck stuck in the grooves.

It was blood.

Dried blood.

"HOLY JEBUS!" She cried, throwing the window like a Frisbee across the floor.

"Funny word!"

"Yes, Funny word!"

Kumo looked up to the window sills that were still open to see Keo and Rio sitting in them with smiles across their faces, grim cooked in their skin like freckles.

"You two need a serious bath" Kumo groaned, covering her nose as she finally realized the smell.

"We're street rats, what do you expect!" Rio whined, crossing his arms.

"Yea, we can't afford a bath!" Keo chimed in, hanging his head.

"Are... are there many kids who don't bathe?" Kumo asked, jumping up to her feet and dusting off her asleep legs.

This only to hit her that they were asleep and couldn't hold her up.

"Ohh Geez!" Kumo cried, falling to her butt as her legs vibrated.

Bother Keo and Rio burst into mad laughter.

"You just ran from Kohana to here and you can't even stand up on your own legs... you are sad!"

Kumo whipped around to the door frame, Rio and Keo leapt from the window to the street and ran off again.

Kumo was face to face with Kankuro who was holding a small pink bag and a bottle of wine of sorts.

"What is that?" Kumo asked.

"Bathing things from Temari and sparkling cider... something from Gaara and I, house warming presents" Kankuro stated in a bland voice.

He obviously didn't like Kumo either.

"Does everyone here act like Sasuke" Kumo grumbled, getting to her feet.

Sasuke, ooh how Kumo wanted to just cut off all his hair and ring his perfect little neck.

"What _are_ you doing?" Kankuro mocked.

Kumo blinked and realized she was making strangling gestures with her hands and glaring at the ground menacingly.

"Oops, sorry" Kumo mumbled, taking the things from his hand and racing to put them in her bathroom.

"So what kind of ninja are you?"

"Average... I guess" Kumo giggled, walking out and shrugging.

"What good are you if you think you're average?" Kankuro mocked.

"I'm worth more then you think," Kumo winked at him and began to unload her clothes from her bag.

"Really... then what's your special ability?"

"I... I run fast and... I can make people happy no matter what!" Kumo stated, smiling at him.

The aura around him was shifting, he wanted to laugh and joke along, but she could see he was resisting until he popped.

"Really?" He laughed.

"I'm serious!" Kumo stated, putting her fists on her hips as if she was a super hero.

"Fine then... I'll believe you that you're worth a lot if you can change someone so angry with the world to be a normal human being, I'll even say it in front of the whole town of Suna." Kankuro stated.

Kumo smiled and put her hand out,

"Shake on it!"

He smirked and rolled his eyes but ended up shaking her hand despite it.

"Now... who is this person?" Kumo asked, smirking on the inside, anyone he chose would be easy.

Seeing as he cracked so easily.

"You have to change my brother, Gaara"


	4. Broken

Breathe In the Rain

Brok_e_n

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma**

I get most of my ideas through just typing with music playing, my hands just flow.

So that is why the music, so you understand where the strong emotions come from.

=And thank you SnowStorm752, and Kurokaze of the dark winds for reviewing = ) *Imaginary cookie is given!*

Ohh!

I need more random words for Kumo to scream when scared, put one or two at the bottom of your review, I'd love to have help.

* * *

Song: Broken

Artist: Lifehouse

* * *

Kumo laid in her bed, tears streaking her cheeks as she tossed this way and that.

"Why?" She continued to mumble to herself.

She was running.

Toward a voice, toward an emotion, Kumo was running.

She flopped to the other side, sweat beating from her forehead, mixing with the tears.

Naruto screamed for her, grabbing at her hand only to instantly go into flame.

"NARUTO!"

Kumo sat up straight, shivering and panting for breath.

Her eyes couldn't be wider, as her breaths became ragged.

Clenching, and letting go of the sheets, Kumo checked to make sure each and every muscle worked.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

Kumo closed her eyes and shook her head but the images still burned her eyes.

The screamed claimed her ears like nails down a chalkboard.

"No... please" She whimpered, putting her head in her lap and curling into a ball.

Suddenly arms went around her shoulders and the blanket was pulled from her toes to around her shoulders and those of the person holding her.

"Breathing helps" The voice whispered in her ear, breathing into it.

Warming her skin at the touch of the warm, spicey breath and blowing her hair gently.

Kumo let it down when she slept.

Her long straids laid against her back and over her shoulders.

Now, as Kumo leaned back against the dark stranger absent mindedly, she sat with her knees to her chest but her head against the soft shoulder.

"I'm falling apart... Barely breathing... broken heart still beating... where is the healing...where is the healing the Hokage promised me?" Kumo mumbled.

"He told you this would heal you?" The voice mocked.

"He said that if I left, I would no longer be feared, no one who bully me any more for the curse I brought down on them... I would no longer be a monster" Kumo whispered, closing her eyes and let her breath shutter.

"Monster?" the voice whispered, pulling her closer, putting his arms around her knees and holding her warmly and tightly.

"Kumo Dokusatsu... A poisoning Cloud! Who names their child that! My mother and father left me in the rain outside the Hokage's office with a note saying name this child this!" Kumo began to cry, her voice choking on the words.

"Breathe" the voice reminded her.

Kumo took a deep breath before opening her eyes and focusing on the blue walls that looked as if the moon shone on water and that was where she lived now.

In the ocean of her own misery.

The walls shimmered with a delicate darkness that soothed her to the point the tears slowed to a small, steady flow.

"I was prophesized to be the end to the leaf village; that I have a demon that will unleash itself on the leaf village upon my 13th birthday. I think its horse dookie!" Kumo growled.

The voice chuckled.

"What an adult vocabulary you have"

"It makes it easier to cope with the hard things in life... being a child I mean" Kumo whispered.

She had completely forgotten it was a stranger holding her.

Kumo closed her eyes and leaned back against the soft chest of the stranger.

Letting her legs slide down, she fell asleep to the soft breathing of the dark stranger.

That was until a loud, plus obnoxious, alarm woke her up.

"COWS!" Kumo screamed, flopping out of bed and rolling to her feet.

Throwing the alarm against the wall, Kumo glared at it before registering it was a simple thing and wasn't going to hurt her.

"Ooops" she laughed, rubbing the back of her head before looking to the bed.

"He was there, he had to be!" Kumo whispered, putting her hand on the bed but the only trace of warmth was left when she fell from the bed.

The pillows were back to normal, the blanket was tucked around her, and her windows were closed.

Kumo knew she was tucked in because the blanket went with her when she flopped from the bed, like a cocoon.

The only trace of evidence was that she was tucked in and a small pile of sand on her hard wood floor.

"Okay... some one is messing with me" Kumo growled, pulling on a pair of clean jeans, a clean white tank-top and her rainbow netting.

But Kumo couldn't shake the softness that the man left on her.

The warmth of his arms around her...

Kumo shook her head and walked from the room, holding herself, not even noticing the eyes watching her from the dark corner of her room that soon disappeared in a whoosh of sand.

Kumo sat at the table, 9 o'clock.

Smiling around, she noticed she was the only one there.

"Phony, he said he was up at 8:30" Kumo laughed, leaning on the table.

"I am"

"COWS!" Kumo screamed, falling from her chair and looking up to Gaara who was walking out from the hall and into the dinning room.

His hair was wet and finger brushed back with clean black pants on and a fish-net over his chest.

Now that... wasn't fair.

Kumo was a child but that didn't mean she didn't look at men.

And Gaara wasn't a child either, he had a fair pair of abs, and good arms.

But the fact his skin tone was just the right pale with golden tones, his bright crimson hair that had small water droplets in it, and him showing off his chest, was just to hard not to stare at.

"Ohh... Um... Sorry" Kumo whispered, picking herself up and sitting in her chair, staring at anything but him.

"Hungry?"

"OGALO" (ooo-gaa-loooooo) a made up word that just escaped from Kumo's mouth as someone's hands just appeared on her shoulders.

"What?" the chef asked.

"Yes! Hungry" Kumo stated, closing her eyes and trying to calm her heart rate.

As the chef left, Kumo closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"You're just jumpy" Gaara mocked, sitting down across from her and studying her.

Kumo could feel his eyes on her while hers were downcast.

"BACON!" Kumo went wide eyed and rigid as a plate appeared in front of her.

"So much for this place being good for my health, I'll have a heart attack by the end of the day"

"Being on your feet is good, keeps you thinking"

Kumo looked to Kankuro who laughed at her as he joined her.

"Grease and heart attacks go together, The guy at Ichi Raku always would say" Kumo joked, stuffing a large piece in her mouth, completely not noticing Gaara had left.

"Wow, what's Ichi Raku"

"The ramen stand" Kumo mewed through her bacon as she chewed happily.

Then it was silent,

But not awkward silent,

For the air was filled with munches and crunches from the two of them at different directions of the table.


	5. Monsters say BOO!

Breathe In the Rain

**M**_**o**_**nsters say B**_**OO**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma**

In light of the holiday tomorrow, I've made the next few chapters about Halloween.

and guess what's before Halloween?

That's right Kumo's birthday.

FUN!

=)

* * *

Song: Viva la vida

Artist: Coldplay

* * *

Kumo skipped down the street, holding a wallet in one hand and a small plastic bag in the other.

Inside was a candle and a match box,

She would see her mysterious dark savior if it meant using a night light.

It was scented too.

_Cherry Love_

It smelt like heavenly cherries, sugar, and small amount of lusty perfume mixed in.

Kumo grinned as she began to spin around a hum multiple tunes, mixing them into one.

"Kumo Funny!" Keo shouted, racing up next to Kumo

"Funny! Funny!" Rio chimed in, nearly tripping over his own stick legs.

Keo was slightly more muscular than Rio, there for, fed more.

However, Rio had more brains.

"It's nice to see you two again" Kumo laughed, patting them on the head while she continued on her merry way.

"Why does Kumo live at the monsters house?" Rio asked, eyeing Kumo who only furrowed her brow.

"Monster?" She whispered, trying to figure out whom they meant by monster.

"Yea, scary house where people disappear" Keo added in, taking Kumo's hand.

Kumo put her wallet in her bag and slug the bag over her shoulder, swinging Keo's hand along with hers as Rio still studied her with his big, baby eyes.

Both had giant blue eyes and dirty brown hair covered in dirt that shagged around their head.

Kumo was convinced they both had an infestation of rats in their hair once or twice before.

"People don't disappear!" Kumo laughed, looking to the brilliant blue sky without a cloud in sight.

She would definitely miss breathing in the water that came from the sky.

However, she was having just as much fun here in the sand as she did in the leafs.

"But .... He's scary!" Keo whispered, pulling Kumo to a stop.

Now it cleared it up to her.

They were talking about Kankuro.

He was really scary with all his make-up and perverted nature.

Kumo glared in the air, rubbing her hip with her hand that held Keo's for the memory of Kankuro burned in her mind.

He had slapped her butt!

"Ooo! I'm so going to smack the rocks from his head!" Kumo growled, shaking her fist with the bag in it.

"Huh?" Rio giggled, looking at her as if she was crazy.

Kumo blinked and came back, looking to both of their faces and sighed.

She had been getting that look so much lately.

Kumo was beginning to question her own insanity because of so many looks.

"Wait... you two are talking about Kankuro... right?" Kumo asked, looking to the two of them as they burst out into laughter.

Roaring over, they both fell to the ground and laughed with all their might.

Kumo was afraid their loud laughter might break them.

"What's so funny?" Kumo asked, giving them an angry pout look.

"Lord Kankuro isn't scary" Rio giggled.

"Maybe not scary, but a pervert..." Kumo grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"We were talking about lord Gaara"

Kumo looked to them and laughed a bit.

"Come on, he's not even slightly scary" Kumo joked, stepping over them and heading toward the house.

"Kumo!" They cried, pulling on her wrists.

"What?" She cried, turning to them only to go rigid then pull them into her arms, they were covered in fear and tears.

"Please don't go! He'll kill you like he did his mother, and other people in the village!" Rio cried.

"Please don't leave us!" Keo added in.

"I'm not going to die" Kumo laughed, hugging them before standing and looking to the roof and saw Gaara sitting on it, watching her.

Kumo waved only to have Keo and Rio pull on her.

"He will!" Keo stated.

"You two are worry-warts... I can take care of myself" Kumo stated, smiling at them and leaving the two in the streets with worried looks on their faces.

Kumo stood beside the house and called up to Gaara.

"Gaara!" She cried, but he didn't answer.

"GA-RAWR! PLEASE DON'T IGNORE ME! I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Kumo shouted louder, smirking to herself.

He wouldn't ignore her if she used the name he hated.

"Go away!" A growl came echoing down toward her.

"COME ON, PARTY POOPER!" Kumo laughed, leaning back and looking to him.

He glared down at her.

"Go away" He hissed before leaning back out of sight.

"Party pooper!" She cried, kicking the house and storming off.

She just wanted to ask him a question.

Actually, she just wanted to talk to him, she didn't know what she would ask him as long as it started a conversation.

Kumo had a feeling if she tried to talk to him, as if she were a normal person, he might open up and she could change him to a happier person sooner.

Kumo sighed and closed her eyes, leaning up against the rock hard sand, the shade covering her.

"What's your question?"

Kumo jumped up, looking around and smiled when she found Gaara standing there with a dazed look on him.

Kumo smiled at him and he suddenly looked lost at her.

"Why are you doing that?" He growled.

"I thought I was the one asking the questions" Kumo giggled.

Gaara rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall coolly, trying to look like he wasn't looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Kumo didn't notice it, but he was staring at her smile, and it was making him uneasy that she was smiling at him.

No one had really, truly smiled at _Him_ before.

Kumo put her index finger on her nose as she tried to think of a conversation starter.

"Do you guys ever do a haunted house?" Kumo blurted out.

"What?" Gaara sighed, looking to her with his full head.

"A haunted house, you know where people come into your house and go through a maze of scary creatures and things to scare them" Kumo explained, using her hands as well.

"I don't need more of a reason for people to be afraid of me" Gaara mumbled.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Kumo stated, ignoring his mumbled comment.

"If you put up the decorations, I don't see why not!"

Kumo jumped around to see a woman walking next to the Kazekage who had just came out to walk around the town.

"Huh?"

"Names Korjo, The Kazekage's assistant..." the woman stated blandly.

"I think it's a grand idea, having a haunted house here in our home... Gaara help Kumo with decorations and set it for Halloween!" The Kazekage stated with an evil smirk upon his face.

Kumo shivered, before looking to Gaara who rolled his eyes.

"Sure" He whispered, looking to the opposite direction.

"AWESOME!" Kumo shouted, grabbing his hand and racing toward the town center.

"Gaara, you have money right?" Kumo asked, looking back to the boy who was rigid with surprise at her outburst.

He collected himself, pulling from her grip as they looked in on a holiday decoration store.

"Of course... why?" He growled.

"Because I don't have enough money for what I have in mind"

"Great..." Gaara growled, pulling out a small leather wallet to have Kumo grab it and his hand.

"Great!" Kumo chimed.

Gaara followed her around, grabbing large rolls of black, crimson red, and ruby red tissue paper. Along with large plastic tombstones that light up and made cackling sounds, three strobe-lights, a hauntingly scary CD, and a box of fake blood.

"Okay, that's all we need for now." Kumo stated, carrying half of it while Gaara carried the larger items.

"For now?" Gaara groaned, glaring to Kumo who was just smiling and walking two steps faster.

She seemed to just be in her own world.

"Okay, the entrance hallway first... this is going to be so much fun!" Kumo laughed, almost bouncing as she walked.

Gaara stayed silent but continued to glare at Kumo.

"I wonder if I can get Kankuro and Temari to help?" Kumo asked herself, opening up the door and setting everything along the hallway.

"Where does the fake blood go?" Gaara whispered, looking around at Kumo sitting in the middle and fluffying up clouds of black tissue paper.

"In a fridge, if at all possible" Kumo asked, looking up at him.

Gaara went rigid as he watched her smile at him caringly and speak softly.

"It's nice to work with someone like you, Gaara"

Gaara shook his head and rushed away.

Kumo was left to set up a black trim sea down the long hall way.

She had also bought cobwebs that she began to stick up on the walls, hanging small fake skulls along them, having a bottle of fake blood with her and dripping some along the skulls who dried with random blood marks.

Then drips went down the cob webs.

Then the crimson red and ruby red tissue paper were fluffed up and mixed in with the black.

The dark hard wood that squeaked just added effect.

Kumo set up a tombstone among and at every door way, so every time something was opened or someone walked by, it was set off and with them all with different voices, it gave a manacle laughter feeling.

"Muhahahahaha! Take that Sasuke, my haunted house is so much better then your stu-oooo-pid parties!" Kumo laughed madly, shaking her fist until she heard coughing behind her.

"Ohh, hey... want to help me set the stair case up with cobwebs and a strob light, surrounded by tissue paper so no one with see it?" Kumo asked quickly, seeing Gaara eyeing her...  
like she was crazy.


	6. It's You

Breathe In the Rain

**I****t's **_**Y**_**ou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma**

Thank you SnowStorm752, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, and Killah bee for your reviews.

and thank you for the words to use, just keep thinking of ones and submitting them, it helps me so much!

*Bat shaped cake given to reviewers!*

* * *

Song: Bohemian rhapsody / Iris

Artist: Queen / GooGoo Dolls

* * *

Kumo sat on her bed as she looked over the scary objects she had on her floor, along with a costume for herself.

"Hurry up Gaara, I want to see what it looks on you!" Kumo whined, turning to her bathroom.

There was a grunt of displeasure before the door opened.

Out came Gaara in dress pants with fake blood dried down one side, fish net long sleeved shirt that was black and crimson, and a chain necklace across his neck.

"Oh my..." Kumo whispered, staring at him as if she was a school girl looking at a hot underwear model.

"What?" Gaara growled, glaring at her.

Kumo jumped to life and jumped up.

"IT'S PERFECT!" She giggled, hugging him in a tight embrace.

Gaara went rigid under her arms until she let him go and looked over his face.

"Where are the fangs?" She asked.

Gaara bared his teeth at Kumo and there were the most realistic looking fangs.

"Wait... theses aren't the ones I bought..." Kumo whispered, looking to him as he smirked evilly.

"That Shukaku gave them up for the costume." He stated, rolling his eyes as Kumo went rigid, her face covered in fear.

He expected her to run away from but instead she cheered with joy and pulled him into a tightened hug.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" she cried, kissing him on the cheek before racing off, grabbing hers and racing into the bathroom.

Gaara stood almost as if a statue before turning to the bathroom with confusion.

Just then Kumo popped out and there she was dressed in what Gaara could describe as the skimpiest thing he had ever seen Kumo wear.

It was a short black and red plaid skirt, a black and low cut tank-top with soft crimson streaks through out it, black fish net over that that went to her fingers and made gloves with two black rings holding it to her fingers.

She wore black heels, fish-net leggings with cobwebs designed into them, spider-web ear rings hanging down from her ears, and a large spiderweb tattoo across the right of her face, fangs hanging from her teeth.

They were close looking, but if looked at closely they were fake.

"So... do I look scary?" She asked, the black lipstick contrasting against the brilliant white of her teeth.

Gaara looked her over and could only force himself to nod.

The cold biting on his cheek where she kissed him wasn't going away, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

Kumo grinned and pulled Gaara into another hug.

"This is going to be awesome, we just have to get Kankuro and Temari costumes" Kumo laughed, smiling at Gaara.

"I think they're scary enough as it is" Gaara grumbled, rolling his eyes only to see Kumo snickering, trying not the laugh.

"I agree"

Kumo kissed his cheek again and leapt away,

"Okay, go get changed back, I'll get changed here and we'll go start decorating again!" Kumo stated, pushing him into the bathroom.

Gaara could barley move himself.

He didn't know what to do.

Kumo quickly changed, making sure all her make up, and tattoo's were put away and hidden.

That's when she saw her candle and matches.

She had forgotten to light it last night.

Kumo had awoken to fits of screams only to be wrapped up again and held against the stranger who just breathed into her ear and stroked her arm to soothe her as she cried before falling asleep.

Kumo was determined to see him tonight.

However, in 3 hours, after shopping with Gaara and decorating the house, she was at the dinner table and had completely forgotten what she had planned on doing.

After eating, she claimed the shower and began to strip.

The water was a perfect mild temperature as she stepped inside and let the water drip over her.

Her long hair felt good to be let down instead of her normal pigtail manor.

Suddenly, A candle was lit in the bathroom and the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Kumo whispered, whipping around only to hit a hard chest, just as wet as her.

"shh"

It was the dark stranger.

In the...  
"Why are you in here?" Kumo asked, letting herself be turned around and pressed into his arms.

"So you can't see me"

The voice was so familiar but it just kept escaping her of who it was.

Kumo had to know who he was.

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" Kumo whispered, letting his hands travel her body to her neck before running his hands gingerly through her hair.

"Because, you'd be afraid"

"Why... are you hidious? a gross monster?" Kumo giggled.

He didn't answer.

"I doubt you're even slightly ugly." Kumo stated, turning and running her hands from his shoulders to his chin before her hands were pulled down.

"Come on, who are you?" Kumo asked, looking to the dark shadow.

"Here's a hint" He whispered, bending down and kissing her cheek before letting his face linger there.

Kumo turned her head slightly and let her lips slid across his.

her lips began to shiver as she looked up into what she hoped was his eyes before realizing he was gone.

Kumo sighed and slid down the back of the shower, letting the water drip on her like rain on her.

"I wish I could see his face" Kumo whispered.

Finally she got out of the shower and pulled on her robe, striding out only to bump straight into Gaara.

"Gaara!" Kumo cried, falling to the floor out of surprise.

"Temari is screaming for the shower" Gaara grumbled, walking off.

"SWEET MOTHER OF PANCAKES, WHAT TIME IS IT?" Kumo cried, racing to her room and pulling on something.

A store only opened at 9, and closed at midnight, and Kumo wanted to get something from it for he haunted house.

"Finally!" She heard Temari sigh, jumping into the bathroom.

Kumo pulled on jean shorts with ripped bottoms, a black tank-top and bright green fish-netting long sleeved shirt.

It was 10 o'clock.

"Ohh, phew!" Kumo whispered, walking to the main floor and found Gaara sitting on a couch with a book.

Kankuro was on the rug, tinkering with a puppet, and Temari was singing from within the shower.

"Gaara... come on, I have a store I want to visit to decorate the dinning room and this room" Kumo stated in his ear.

This made Gaara go rigid before turning to her and rolling his eyes.

"Fine" He growled, marking his spot and following her out.

Kumo didn't notice but Gaara had finally gotten used to just following her around, it gave him something to do on the long days without any missions.

Kumo did notice, however, that the three were high class ninja and not on a mission.

"Why aren't you guys on missions?" Kumo asked, looking to Gaara who just watched the starry sky.

"Is it... a ninja holiday?" Kumo added, stopping and looking at him.

She looked up and noticed the moon.

It wasn't there!

Which meant, that on Halloween, it would be a full moon.

"PERFECT! Everyone will be scared already, which will add to the haunted house!" Kumo cried, pulling on Gaara's arm and racing toward the store with new found confidence.

"Are you scared on Halloween?" Gaara asked, surprised himself, that he said it.

"Only when I have a reason to be" Kumo answered back, going into the dark doors of the store only to be blinded by light and screaming.

"BOLOGNA!" Kumo cried, backing into Gaara as she tried to see.

Suddenly the light was gone and an elder woman smiled at Kumo.

"Welcome to my haunting Holiday store!" She laughed, waving them in.

"That was good!" Kumo laughed, smiling at the woman.

Gaara stood, unphased.

"Now... where is the fake food that tries to eat you..."Kumo mumbled to herself.

"Aisle 5!" The woman cried, smiling at them.

"THANKS!"Kumo cried back, pulling Gaara into the aisle.

"Aww... look at the adorable teenage couple!" a elder man stated, smiling at Kumo pulling Gaara by his hand.

Kumo stopped and looked to Gaara before blushing and turning to the man.

"We're not a couple, just friends" Kumo giggled, winking at the old man before looking for the aisle.

"Aww, not now... but soon, just friends, will be a long time ago!" The man laughed, disappearing into the shadows of the store.

Kumo shook her head, laughing.

She was only trying to make Gaara happy, and besides... she liked just being friends with him.

It was fun.

She could be crazy and he wasn't afraid of her.


	7. King of Sand has a CRUSH

Breathe In the Rain

_**K**_**ing of ****S****and has a **_**CRUSH**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma**

When I put the words into itallics, it's 3rd person fixing on Gaara's view while normal text is fixed over Kumo.

Thank you SnowStorm752, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, Killah bee, and TimeCougar for reviewing.

Also, remember, if you have a funny random word I can use, put it in your review and I'll try to put it in the next chapter, if not in one soon

* * *

Song: I'm yours

artist: Jason Mraz

* * *

Kumo sat on her bed, glaring at the candle.

"Traitor!" She growled.

It had been blown out the night before.

"Talking to inaniment objects?" Kankuro chuckled as he passed by her room.

"PROUD OF IT TOO DING DONG!" She shouted after him as she dusted up the small grains of sand out of her room.

Who in the world could be in charge of sand?

and how come they got the cool power?

Kumo sighed, leaning against her bed post.

She had jinxed it the day before by saying Gaara didn't have any missions lately.

The three siblings had a mission today and she was all alone.

"Now who's going to help me?" Kumo whined, letting her head hang.

"We can!" Rio cried from the window.

"Yea!" Keo chimed in, sliding in behind his brother.

"Only on one condition!" Kumo giggled.

"What?" Rio asked.

"I bathe you two!" Kumo mumbled, holding her nose and waving the air in front of her.

"A bath? We stink?" Keo grumbled.

"Duh Dumb-head, she wouldn't need to give us a bath if we didn't stink!" Rio spat, smacking Keo upside the head.

"You're the dumb-head!" Keo growled, punching Rio back only to have Kumo separate them.

"Regardless... you two are having a bath!" Kumo laughed, pulling them by the ears to the bath-tub across the hall.

The Ninja's had left and Kumo had the whole house to herself.

Dumping the naked boys into the tub full of hot water, there was a bit of screaming at first but then it turned to splashing and the sound of scrubbing, steam rolling out from beneath the door.

Soon the boys were clean and had their hair brushed, but spiked up just so they looked manly, their clothes cleaned and patched thanks to the maids among the house, and sandles made for the boys.

"Where do you two live?" Kumo asked, looking at the two clean boys.

They looked at each other, then shrugged.

"What!" Kumo cried, looking around.

They had to live somewhere.

Kumo pulled their hands in hers as she skipped through out the town, and not one person would take the two in.

"What is wrong with people today?" Kumo growled, looking to the two, petting their heads as she looked over the city.

"GAARA-SAMA!" The boys screamed and went to run off but Kumo grabbed their wrists and forced them to stand still.

"Hey Gar-rawr!" Kumo giggled, waving to his with the hand that held Rio's.

"Kumo..." He whispered, eyeing her over before looking to the boys who trembled.

"Hello....Hello Lord Gaara" Rio stumbled over his words before bowing.

"Lord Gaara" Keo chimed with, bowing as well as Kumo rolled her eyes and smiled at Gaara.

"I'll see ya later, I gotta find a place for these two to stay" She laughed, winking at him before taking the two boys away gently.

_Gaara watched Kumo walk away, clearly stunned by her actions before turning to Temari and Kankuro who were waiting for him in the resturant._

_They had plenty of paper work to do before they got any rest._

_Gaara took a deep breath before sitting down at the table, looking to his pile of paper._

"_So... what's with you and Kumo?" Temari asked nonchalantly._

"_Nothing" He retorted, scribbling down on the scroll._

"_Really... then how come when she winked, your face lit up like a fire?" Kankuro mocked, looking to Gaara who glared at him._

"_It's nothing" Gaara growled, closing his eyes and looked down to the scrolls before him._

_Silence._

_one minute._

_two minutes..._

_Five minutes later someone finally spoke._

"_I think you like her" Temari said it, her voice completely bland but inside she was scared._

_Both Gaara's siblings were scared._

_What happened if Kumo hurt him, what would happen._

_What if someone else fell in love with Kumo, what would Gaara do?_

_Gaara looked to the paper, rolling his eyes._

_They were just being bother-some, _

_Gaara could never like anyone, even if they treated him like a human..._

_Even though every time when he would visit her at night, she would let him be him._

_She confessed herself to him._

_She was perfect in every view._

_She was obnoxious and loud, but she gave him a reason to talk, a reason to breathe._

_Gaara gasped, glaring at the paper, shoving it away from him and stormed away._

_No!_

_Gaara stormed into the house only to see the decorations set up, the dinning room was extremely made up, along with the living room._

_He couldn't read to get his mind away from her._

"_Stupid girl!" He hissed, storming onto the hall before stopping by her room._

_The candle._

_She really was clueless, she couldn't figure it out it was him._

_Even after the kiss on the cheek,_

_Kumo seemed to be helpless in the dark... as if she cared._

_Did she care for him, the real him?_

_NO!_

_Gaara stormed past her room and into his at the end of the hall, directly in front of the bathroom._

_Gaara slammed his door shut and threw himself on his bed._

_Useless furniture but it was comfortable._

_Gaara glared at the ceiling, trying to push her from his mind._

_She was becoming such a nuisances._

_He enjoyed seeing her at night, and in the morning._

_He wanted to hold her in the light like he would in the dark._

"_NO!" He snarled, punching the bed and pulling a pillow over his face._

_Why did he even go and see her that first night?_

_That's right..._

_She was screaming._

_Every night she had a nightmare, and he would hear her and instantly appear in her room._

_That first night was out of curiosity and pure pity for her till she confessed._

_Now he couldn't leave her alone if he tried._

_Gaara sighed, banging his head back against the bed, pushing the pillow closer to his face before throwing it to the floor with a glare at the ceiling._

"_I hate her so much!" He growled, closing his eyes, _

_She drove him crazy._

Kumo walked into the hall, admiring her handiwork before racing to her bedroom only to hear thing being thrown around.

The sound of sand scratching across hard wood, large amounts of it, and furniture being shattered, reached Kumo's ears.

Kumo walked toward the room across from the bathrooms, where the noises were coming from and stupidly opened the door.

"CHICKEN FINGERS!" Kumo cried, falling back as a book went flying over her head and smashing into the bathroom door behind her.

"Kumo..." Kumo looked up and found Gaara glaring at her.

"I... I heard crashing sounds" She whimpered, rubbing her butt before getting up.

She hit her bum pretty hard.

Kumo saw his eyeing over her, as if a flick of concern ran across his face.

"I'm fine... just bruised my butt" Kumo laughed, scratching the back of her neck.

"Sorry" He whispered.

"It's'kay" Kumo slurred her words together, looking around him before smiling at him.

"Need some help destroying the room?"

"It's... It's mine" He whispered, looking away.

"Ohh... Need help destroying your room?" Kumo giggled, tilting her head at him.

"No..." He whispered, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

That's when she saw the small piles of sand crawling into a gourd inside his room and Kumo gasped.

Was Gaara her midnight visitor?

"What?" Gaara asked.

Kumo jumped, fumbling for something.

"Ramen!" She cried, turning to Gaara who eyed her weird.

"I need Ramen, come with me and get some!" Kumo asked, giving him her pleading look.

"Sure" He grumbled, extending his hand.

Kumo could tell, he was so used to her just grabbing it and running, he was ready for her to run.

But instead,

Kumo grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs, leading him into the kitchen.

"Help me make it!" Kumo giggled, tugging on his wrist in a pleading tone.

Gaara rolled his eyes but nodded and began grabbing bags of noodles as Kumo grabbed a big bowl and a tea-pot.

Putting water in the tea pot, she put it on the stove and began to make flavor for it.

"What about this?" Gaara asked, handing her a small cylinder of artifical chicken flavoring.

"PERFECT!" Kumo cried, hugging him before dumping some in the small bowl of flavors.

Gaara began to find chicken and chop it up before putting it in the oven, ofcourse they were rolled in flavoring that Kumo had prepared for the chicken.

"This is going to be so... Great!" Kumo laughed, pouring the steaming water in two bowls for eating, and letting noodles sit in it and soften.

Adding the flavor and the baked chicken, they clapped chop sticks and began to suck it down.

Both had looks of disgust, but ate it all.

"That was so disgusting" Kumo whined, wiping her mouth and cleaning the counter.

"Next time, lets let the professionals make it" Gaara mocked, washing out the bowls.

"I'm going to blow chunks!" Kumo whined, looking around only to have Gaara hand a glass of bubbling liquid.

"Drink, I promise it tastes good and is good for you" Gaara stated.

"Okay.... as long as you promise" Kumo laughed, downing it before smiling.

"My belly thanks you!" Kumo joked, winking at him as she washed the glass out.

"Your stomach doesn't talk" Gaara whispered, turning away from her.

"Yea... but it's the thought that counts!" Kumo laughed, turning only be chest to chest with Gaara.

He let his hands slid down her arms before wrapping behind her back.

Kumo's face instantly lit up cherry red before getting redder, if possible, as Gaara pulled her close.

Kumo's hands slid up his chest and clung to his shoulders before letting her head rest on his chest.

"Ahem!"

They broke apart as they turned to Korjo standing in the doorway.

"What on earth is that smell?" Korjo snarled, plugging her nose.

"Horribly made Ramen" Kumo laughed, putting her hands on her hips, as if a superhero.

Gaara just followed Kumo out as she grinned until she got to her room and turned to Gaara walking toward his.

"Hey... We need to decorate this hall... what are you doing tomorrow?"

"You're asking?" Gaara retorted, smirking at her.

Kumo blushed and looked down before smiling at him.

"Yea"

"I'm free..." Gaara stated before having Kumo hug him with a giant smile.

"GREAT! We'll go at 10 ish, and be back by lunch, eat, then decorate! Kay" Kumo smiled before skipping into her room.

Kumo leaned against her door, some-how feeling Gaara's hand on the other side, as if somehow he wanted her back in his arms again.

Kumo smiled and slid down the door, like a crazy school girl with a crush.


	8. A city at war

Breathe In the Rain

**A **_**City **_**a****t W****a****r**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma**

I want to thank SnowStorm752, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, Killah bee, TimeCougar, I-Eat-My-Veggitables, and Bloodcandy4 for reviewing.

Don't forget to give me words if you want to see them in here, Also, if you have anything funny that seems to happen to you (Running into doors, falling down stairs, tripping on air) leaving them in your review, I need some ideas for accidents for Kumo to have.

* * *

Song: The city is at war

Artist : Cobra Starship

* * *

Kumo sat on her bed, it was dark and she could not get to sleep.

Shaking her head again, she laid back down.

One Sheep,

Two sheep

"Wait a second... there aren't any sheep in suna" Kumo growled, banging her head back against the pillow again and again.

One bowls of ramen

Two bowls of ramen

Three bowls of ramen

"AJHGAJHDFJFGA, SHABALABA DING DONG! THIS IS USELESS!" She cried, ripping from her pillow and sitting up straight.

"Stupid Nargels" She growled, closing her eyes and sighing.

She would never get to sleep like this.

And she knew her dark visitor wouldn't visit unless he heard her screaming.

And she would never know if it was Gaara if the visitor wouldn't come.

"Damn" Kumo growled, glaring at her door.

She sat up with her long hair framing her body, her tired eyes glowing against her pale skin in the moon light and candle glow.

Kumo sighed, flinging her hair back and taking a deep breath.

Flinging the covers off of her, she stumbled to the floor.

Half awake, like always, Kumo walked slowly to the bathroom, flinging herself against the cold wall and looked to the mirror.

Her hair was flat with slight waves here and there; her bright eyes seemed to glow with tiredness.

The cold of the wall, along with the metal rail that traced the center of the wall all around the large bathroom, chilled her back to the point she was slightly more awake.

That was until she pushed from it, tired of shivering.

Kumo wanted a hug.

She needed a hug.

Kumo decided to try to go back to sleep.

Or maybe go to Gaara's room to test her theory

Well... It was obvious she wasn't going to sleep, so she would try the later of the two.

Completely forgetting in what she was wearing, she looked to the ceiling to cool her flaming cheeks.

Despite what plan she had in store, it still aggravated her that she couldn't sleep.

"Why? Why can't I sleep?" She groaned, banging her head against the wall.

"REPORTAGE!..." After breathing, she whispered "Oww..."

She growled, rubbing the back of her head, before marching out only to see Gaara standing with a book in his hands on her bed.

"Gaara?" Kumo mumbled, opening her eyes fully.

Rubbing her eyes and shaking her head, she focused again, and it wasn't a dream.

Gaara was literally sitting on her bed with a leather bound book, reading before looking up at her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked blandly, looking back to the book and flipping a page.

Suddenly Kumo shook herself awake again only to realize, she wasn't in her room.

She had walked from the bathroom, out into the hall and straight into Gaara's room.

Without noticing it...

"Wow, I must be tired" Kumo laughed, walking in and sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He growled, glaring at her over his book.

"Trying to sleep" She whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

It smelt like him,

the dark visitor.

Suddenly Kumo gasped and jumped up, racing to Gaara's side.

"Hug me!" She cried, looking him in the eyes.

"What?" He mocked, looking to the book only have it smacked from his grasp and Kumo pulling him by the shoulders.

"Just do this one thing, and if it doesn't prove anything, then I'll leave you alone" Kumo stated, looking him straight in the face.

"Fine" He growled, Kumo didn't see the hesitation.

Kumo pulled him into a hug, and suddenly she knew it.

"It's you!"

His hug was soft and longing, and gave that left to be wanting feeling.

His skin was cold, but his breath was warm beyond compare.

"What?" He whispered, pulling back from the hug.

"IT'S YOU!" Kumo cried, pointing at him only to fall backwards onto the floor.

"MOOSE!" Kumo screamed, rubbing her head with a whimper.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara mocked, arching a brow at her.

"You! YOU'RE THE STRANGER WHO CONTROLS SAND, AND HOLDS ME IN THE DARK!" Kumo screamed, pointing at him.

Suddenly her face went red and she forced herself up upon her feet and raced from the room, slamming her door behind her.

_Gaara watched her sit down in a pair of lace panties and a tank-top, and stare at him._

_When she closed her eyes, leaned back and sniffed the air..._

_It was then that Gaara knew he was done for._

_She would know it was him and run off screaming in a mad fit of embarassment over how he treated her in the dark._

_She would never look him in the eyes, she wouldn't talk to him or smile at him._

_It was over._

_Only then did she jump up in front of him and ask for a hug._

_Gaara was certain, it was over._

_and He was right._

"_IT'S YOU!"_

_And that was the end of it._

"_Gaara?"_

_Gaara looked up from the book he really wasn't reading to see Temari watching him._

"_Is what the mad woman scream, is it true?" Temari grumbled, rubbing her tired eyes._

"_You know I control sand" Gaara spat, looking back to his book._

"_I meant holding her in the dark" Temari mocked, rolling her tired eyes and leaning on the door frame._

"_Does it look like she was lying...?" Gaara snarled, glaring at the words he was trying to concentrate on but all he could see was her face._

_He had done it this time, he had ruined it._

_He should have never helped her._

_Gaara felt guilty now._

"_Well... go after her then" Temari stated, turning and going to her room._

"_And keep crazy down to a minimum; I have a brunch with some important people tomorrow!" Temari growled._

_Gaara shook his head and focused on his book._

Kumo sat on her made bed, her wet hair draped across her face, a brush in hand.

With a sigh, she looked down to her feet, brushing her hair slowly.

Suddenly, she got washed over with regret and guilt.

She was so embarrassed, she didn't even realize on how much she probably hurt Gaara.

Kumo took a deep breath and kept brushing.

Pulling up one pig-tail, she worked on the other before smiling.

She knew exactly what to do.

And they still had time.

"GAARA!" She cried, pulling the rest of her hair up and raced from her room.

"GA-RAWR!" she giggled, racing only to go face first into the door.

"PANCAKES AND SYRUP!" Kumo cried, rubbing her nose as she stumbled back from the door.

"Well... it's definitely you" Gaara mocked from the other side of the door.

"Gaara... open up, we'll be late on shopping if you don't!" Kumo stated, banging on the door.

"Must you make such a racket?" Temari hissed, brushing her hair before pulling it up as well.

"Yes" Kumo giggled, shrugging before turning to Gaara's room.

"GA-RAWR, PWEASE OPEN UP!" She cried, banging even harder until the door opened up and she fell first into Gaara.

"Oops..." Kumo giggled before standing up and looking him in the face.

"Come on, we have 2 hours to shop before lunch, come on" Kumo stated, grabbing his wrist and racing from the room.

He was wearing the gourd, which didn't phase Kumo.

But what did was that Gaara stopped her at the stair case and turned her around.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what? Store prices? Na... The have everything on sale for the rest of the week till next week when Halloween is" Kumo giggled.

"No... Of me" Gaara growled, looking her in the eyes.

"Why should I be?" Kumo laughed, winking at him before pulling him down the stairs and across the road until he stopped her again.

"Come on Gaara, we need to get there and look for giant spiders and more strob lights," Kumo laughed before suddenly she was caught up in a giant hug from Gaara.

and Kumo could only Smile a huge warm smile at Him before hugging him back.

"Come on, we need to set the city into war, trying to beat out haunted house!" Kumo laughed, pulling on his wrist, leading him toward another store.


	9. Be Footloose

Breathe In the Rain

_**Be**_** F****oo****tl****oo****se**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma**

This is basically the beginning of the climax of the story, for in about... maybe 10 more chapters, it'll be done, maybe more.

* * *

Song: Footloose

Artist: Kenny Loggins

* * *

Kumo stood in the hall, putting a strob light up on the ceiling.

Gaara's sand held her up in the air as she danced to herself.

Gaara watched intently as Kumo danced and put the strob light up without fear he might drop her.

"This is dangerous" Kankuro mocked, putting up black strips of plastic over their doors covered in spider webs and fake blood.

"This hurts my nose" Gaara growled, glaring at the gallons of fake blood.

"This is fun," Kumo laughed, hooking it up and giving Gaara a thumbs up to let her down.

The sand slowly went down until it dropped her and Gaara caught Kumo Bridal style before putting her on her feet.

Kumo didn't notice.

Taking one step forward, to study her handy work, she tripped over a roll of black carpet and fell face first into a bucket of spider webs.

"GOFFER!" She cried ripping it from her face but it would come off.

Suddenly both Kankuro and Gaara were combing it out of Kumo's hair.

Kumo was sticking what they took out and put it up on the wall.

"You are a klutz!" Kankuro mocked, finishing one of Kumo's pigtails.

"Yea, I know... but I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." Kumo laughed.

Suddenly a song from Kohana came on the radio and Kumo couldn't just stand there.

"GAARA, DANCE!" Kumo cried, grabbing Gaara;'s hand and beginning to dance around and around.

Kankuro howled over with laughter as Gaara was looking at Kumo as if she was crazy.

Spinning and bouncing, Kumo had finally made Gaara dizzy.

"I'm so glad I dared you to change Gaara Kumo!" Kankuro laughed, kicking his legs in the air as he watched Kumo dance.

"Oh..." Kumo stated, stopping and looking at Kankuro before laughing.

"I had completely forgotten about the dare! Besides, Gaara was already a nice person" Kumo laughed.

"So you didn't make him a nice person"

"You can call me as useless as you want, but I believe Gaara is a great person and isn't scary in the least!" Kumo giggled,

Gaara looked to Kumo who smiled at him before looking up and suddenly gasping.

"Gaara, lift me up!" Kumo stated, grabbing a pail of paint and pointing up.

Suddenly she was up and painting on the black tissue paper.

She was painting something nether of the boys could see.

"Is that invisible paint or something?" Kankuro mocked.

"No... Glow in the dark paint or something!" Kumo laughed, dancing as she painting something large that only Kumo could see.

Suddenly she jumped from Gaara's sand screaming,

"GERONIMO!"

And she went tumbling down the stairs and out the front door.

"That... Looked painful" Kankuro whispered, racing after Gaara who was running as fast as he could after Kumo.

"KUMO!" Kankuro shouted as Gaara and him searched the porch and the sand around the house only to have Kumo pop up from the sand with a snake in hand.

On the snake was a mechanical object that was clicking away.

"What the?" Kankuro whispered as Kumo tossed the snake at Gaara and he smashed it with his sand easily before looking to Kumo.

"What's going on?" He growled.

"When I was dancing I heard clicking and stuff but when I was painting I heard it clear-er, and suddenly I heard a hiss in the ceiling. So I rolled down the stars, out the door, under the porch and up a hole in your floor, up the walls into the ceiling and chased this little bugger out here before grabbing him... Explosive"

Kumo smiled proudly and went to walk in the house only to trip over a small hole and fall face first into the sand.

"Smooth" Kankuro mocked, grabbing a puppet off the porch and racing under the house to search for more snakes.

Gaara waiting till Kankuro was gone before pulling Kumo out of the sand and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Gaara..." Kumo whispered, hugging him back then suddenly the hair on the back of her neck began to rise.

She had a sense of someone watching them, and she couldn't shake it.

"I'm just paranoid" Kumo whispered, looking around the porch from the side of her eye.

"You feel it too?" Gaara whispered back, making Kumo go rigid.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Kumo asked, a sweat drop forming on her forehead.

"Yea" He joked, as Kumo slapped her forehead before letting go of Gaara and looking around, no one was there.

"You think that the person who released the snakes is the one stalking us?" Kumo whispered, looking around the area only to stop dead when the wind blew by and she guessed at who it was.

Hoping it wasn't who she thought.

The scent was familiar,

So familiar that she almost thought she was hallucinating.

"No..." She whispered, pulling Gaara with her as she raced into the city, bare footed covered in sweat and sand.

"Kumo?" Gaara asked, looking around only to be yanked harder as Kumo raced further into the town, looking for who it was that was stalking them.  
"KUMO!" Keo and Rio cried, racing forward toward Kumo, a piece of paper in their hands.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy" Kumo whispered, looking to them before going wide eyed, there was a bounty on her head.

Someone wanted her dead.

But it wasn't a sand piece of parchment, all parchment like that would have to be official with the sand stamp on it, but the stamp on that piece of parchment was from the Leaf village.

With the Hokage's signature.

"THAT FRUITCAKE!" Kumo snarled, ripping the paper up and glaring at the shreds.

"He never intended to have me alive, he thinks I'm dangerous to the world and deserve to be dead! FRUITCAKE, BANANA, APPLE, RAWR!" Kumo exploded, kicking the sand and looking around.

Bring it.

Bring it on, whomever you are.

"I've worked my butt off to be a normal person and he thinks I'll kill the village despite my vow... I'll show him,..." Kumo whispered, glaring to the sky,

"But... it gets worse" Keo whispered.

"There is a wanted poster for Gaara, worth so much more from the Leaf village" Rio stated, handing Gaara his.

Gaara narrowed his eyes on it.

They weren't just after Kumo, he was a bigger target.

But why?  
And why did they choose to try and kill him when he was actually happy?

Kumo squeezed his hand and looked around.

She must not look like herself, for who she thought was trying to kill her would know her on the spot and would never hurt her.

Well..

Her skin was darker, and her hair had definitly lightened, that and she washed with a cherry scent now instead of a beach scent, plus she had cut her hair a bit.

She also wore new things now.

She hair her pigtails braided now-a-days, wore eye-liner, ripped jeans shorts with rainbow tank-tops and red fish-nets that had small rosed sewed onto the intersections onto it.

she must look like another person,

Plus, the person always thought Kumo would hate it in sand, while she was actually enjoying it.

That night Kumo sat in her room with the lights off and the window open.

Fully dressed under the covers with a kunai in her hand that was under the pillow.

Suddenly there was a form above her, but before they could attack, Kumo forced the Kunai threw their arm and flung them onto the floor and covered their face with a potatoe sack, tied it and their limbs.

"HOLD STILL!" She snarled, punching the persons chest only to hit a pair of boobs, instead of muscles and go wide eyed.

There was more than one person following her.

"Let me go!" the bagged person cried.

Kumo hit the light switch with another kunai and suddenly she went into shock.

"Sakura?" Kumo whispered, her eyes going wide.

"That means...." Kumo glared to the window as two bodies flashed and disappeared from her sight.

Kumo jumped up, shut the window and dragged the girl by her ankle to Gaara's room.

"Hold her tight while I remove the sack." Kumo demanded as Gaara watched with curiosity.

With the bag gone Kumo was certain.

The same clothes, same eyes, same hair.

"Sakura Haruno!" Kumo snarled.

"How do you know me?" Sakura snapped, wiggling from inside the sand that Gaara held her in.

"You don't recognize me...?" Kumo whispered, suddenly her face washed over with sadness and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"NO... Kumo?!" Sakura cried, looking to Kumo who took a breath and glared at her.

"Why are you here, and who are the other two with you, why are you trying to kill Gaara and I?" Kumo demanded.

"The Hokage gave us orders... Gaara murdered 5 of our ninja's from Leaf, and the Hokage said you were a terrorist! planning to attack us over the summer"

"Gaara never killed anyone and I would never!" Kumo cried.

"He killed 5 of our men, 3 Anbu black ops, and 2 elders! He slaughtered them with the same sand he's hold me with!" Sakura spat.

"No he didn't! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Kumo... You're destined to destroy the village and he already took out some of our best men, you two are a hazard and it's our mission to get rid of you!" Sakura hissed.

"Well, good luck...if it's a monster you're looking for, I'll give it to you!" Kumo snapped, feeling a floating feeling as fire raged threw her veins.

For once, Kumo finally believed the demon in side of her, for she heard voices and felt clawing at her insides for something...

Something evil...

to come out.


	10. Disturbed Within

Breathe In the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu,

**D**_**i**_**sturbed ****W**_**i**_**th**_**i**_**n**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma**

Like I said, It's about to get more intense with light hearted inside, but it'll be intense mostly because of the plot twist.

And I've changed my mind about ending it the way I wanted to... I might extend it a bit more.

Thank all of you for reviewing.

You guys are awesome.

And I'm sorry this one is short

* * *

Song: Disturbia

artist: Rihanna

* * *

Kumo looked back and forth between Sakura and Gaara.

"It's the truth!" Sakura cried, shaking in the wooden chair, her pink hair a ruffled mess and her face covered in dirt and blood.

"No!" Kumo cried, tears burning her eyes.

"Kumo!" Gaara whispered, reaching out to touch him only for Kumo to recoil and shake her head.

"No!... No" She whispered, gasping for breath before racing from the room and bolting out of the house.

"KUMO!" Gaara screamed, racing after her but he wasn't fast enough.

Kumo was only good at running.

Tears blinded her to the point she just ran with an instinct of where the front gate was.

She was going home!

Or her old home.

Kumo fell to her knees, panting as she laid in a sand dune, miles from the village.

She had ran straight from the village and into the desert where she was lost from there on.

Cold in the night air, Kumo shivered.

Her bones shook and trembled beneath her skin as she stumbled along the sand.

It couldn't be true.

He... He couldn't have.

No!

He wasn't like that.

She knew it for certain, Gaara wasn't like that.

Kumo was suddenly filled with a tired sadness that was draining her of all energy.

"Why...WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Kumo screamed, her voice high and booming as she fell from the top of a sand dune to the ditch, Kumo went tumbling into a ball of tears.

"WHY, WHY!" She cried as if she was an 8 year old, pounding at the sand till it felt like mush under her sweating palm.

Her muscles screamed for a break.

And then, it was that Kumo cried herself to sleep.

_Gaara stood in front of Sakura, a scowl on his face._

_Sakura trembled._

"_It's all your fault!" he growled, punching her hard across the face._

"_SHE'S GONE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Gaara screamed, throwing her and the chair across the room and into a wall._

"_You killed our men!"_

"_THAT WAS MY SECRET TO TELL! Not yours!" Gaara snapped, slamming his fist into her stomach so hard that the back of the chair shattered into her skin._

_Sakura burst into fits of screams as Gaara threw her around more and more. _

"_STOP IT!" Gaara ripped around and found a dark haired boy snarling at Gaara through gritted teeth, a giant star in his hands._

"_I'll rip you to shreds!" He snarled._

"_You all deserve to die!" Gaara snapped, sand crawling and attacking at the boy who jumped to dodge but wasn't as prepared as he seemed to be._

_Gaara looked to the barely breathing pink haired girl, only to see Kumo's face._

_Gaara was flood by a feeling of guilt and pain that enraged him more._

"_Arg!" the boy snarled, becoming tangled up in the spider webs on the wall and surrounded by sand._

"_I hate you all! you took the only thing that mattered from me!" Gaara snarled, closing his fist and watching the sand tear at the boy from the inside out._

"_GAARA, STOP!" Temari snapped, waving her fan and knocking her brother up and off his feet, letting the boy fall to the ground._

_Except it was too late for the pink head._

_She had stopped breathing long before the raven haired boy came to save her._

_Gaara glared at his elder sister only for her to point at the door._

"_Get that psycho girl back, there's another hunter after her, and we need her for this stupid halloween thing!" Temari snarled, finally acting brave in front of her brother._

_Gaara, eyed her before disappearing in a whisp of sand._

Kumo woke to a sharp object at her neck.

"Naruto!" Kumo gasped, looking to the blond above her.

"Who are you" He growled.

His bright blond hair glowing from underneath the crescent moon.

Suddenly Kumo felt alone in the world.

"Naruto..." Kumo whispered, tears building up in her eyes as her heart finally broke.

The person who loved her as a sister, didn't know who she was.

And Gaara....

Sakura told her the truth about her parents.

Kumo was on the door step of the hokage's house because of Gaara.

He had slaughtered her parents, the orphanage gave her up to the hokage.

He made her life a living hell by making her an orphan.

Kumo began to cry and suddenly, the sky began to be covered in clouds.

It began to rain.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Naruto cried, bolting away as Kumo cried harder, her whole body ached.

Suddenly, the voices in side of her head were to loud.

"NO!" She cried, her nails began to grow longer as fire burnt at her skin.

Her long hair began to float then sharply hit her back like a whip as her pigtails fell limp, her eyes flashed and turned black completely and suddenly a lightening bolt shaped burn mark slashed down the right side of her eyes from her hair line to her chin.

"I'M FREE!" Her voice screeched as her back bent back and she felt her palms on the sand behind her.

Her clothes began to burn as Lightening flashed and hit the ground around them.

A black leotard made of torn leather surrounded her and a rough tutu flashed from around her waste.

Her nails became large black claws and black leather wings burst from her back.

"October 29th..." Naruto whispered, eyeing the girl as she transformed into a monster.

"100 years and I'm finally free!" The screech came from Kumo's throat as she burst up into a crooked standing up position.

Kumo launched herself at Naruto as a giant bolt of lightning flashed right above their heads and hit at their feet.

"AHH!" Naruto cried, wiggling in her grasp only to cry out as her claws dug into his skin, drawing blood.

"SAY IT!" The high pitched monster cried, laughing madly as she licked her right index finger, sucking the blood off her finger before grinning at Naruto.  
Her teeth had become sharp and now dripping blood.

"Tell me what's on your mind, say what you want to scream!" The voice laughed, gripping on his arms tighter.

"MONSTER!" naruto cried, only to be flung from the girls arms and up into the air,

Then down.

Face into the dirt only to look up.

There was Gaara glaring at Kumo.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled.

The creature laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed, a mad high pitched laughter.

"I'm am Sccubii, the Dragon Demon of Hell! I'm finally free, and going to slaughter the village that destroyed my body!" The creature snarled, waving its hand in a harsh manor, as lightning smashed in front of Gaara.

Gaara flew backwards into a dune.

The creature laughed louder and raced in the air towards Leaf.

Naruto jumped up on his feet and raced after the creature that called its self Sccubii.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Naruto snarled, flying through the trees.

Following the mad laughter of the character.

Gaara jumped from his position and raced after the two.

He had to get Kumo back before the Monster ruined what Kumo held dear.

If she didn't want him, atleast he would keep her from doing something she would regret for the rest of her life.

But from the way the creature looked,

Kumo would never be the same either way.


	11. Falling On

Breathe In the Rain

_**F**_**alling ****O****n**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma**

Song: falling On

Artist: Finger Eleven

* * *

The Sccubii flew above the trees, droping flaming leaves and drops of liquid on the ground.

Screams.

Flames.

Shots fired.

"Demon!"

More screams.

That was when the Sccubii heard his voice.

"What do you think you're doing Kumo?"

The flying Sccubii whipped around to a flying Gaara on a sand pedestal.

There at his feet as a Naruto tied up in sand.

"YOU BOTH ARE MONSTERS!" Naruto snarled, ripping this way and that, trying to get out.

"You would love for me to be a nightmarish monster, then you could close your eyes and I would be gone... only in your head." The Sccubii mocked him before going still as sand pierced her heart.

Her eyes went wide as the blood began to drip from her mouth.

"It's only in my head" A strange voice...

It was Kumo.

Fighting to come out.

"You stupid child, no one wants you, they all betrayed you... stay out of this"

"Don't talk about... Me without them... you... you're only in my head"

Tears of blood began to drip from the Sccubii's eyes.

"WEAK FOOL!" It cried as suddenly Kumo was pushing from the bleeding wound and suddenly she fell from the creature who glared.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" The wicked thing cried, grabbing Kumo by the arm.

Screams...

Gaara went wide eyed as Kumo screamed as her arm was dislocated while the creatures flipped her into the air and raced off with the screaming Kumo.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Naruto snarled only to yelp as he was dropped like a piece of cheese on the ground.

Gaara raced.

He couldn't let Kumo be in the hands of the creatures.

She had to forgive him.

He would admit it, he was selfish.

He wanted Kumo for himself, she had to forgive him, smile at him and hug him again.

Gaara knew he had a problem, he was confused.

He was lost in someone.

And she was terrified at just the thought of Gaara.

She was also being carried away by a giant black winged creature of nightmares.

Why did the Sccubii want Kumo?

Didn't all demons just want to be free, why was this demon holding onto Kumo?

Gaara followed closely only to find Kumo laying ontop of a tree, crying and covered in blood as the Sccubii flew over head.

It seemed to be freaking out.

It would come down and try to help Kumo only to scratch her and open a new wound and jump back, pleading to Kumo.

Was... was the creature in love with Kumo?

Gross...

Disgusting...

"KUMO!" Gaara shouted, speeding to her side and pulling her into his embrace.

"Gaara....?" she mumbled, pushing from him weakly and sitting in pain filled misery.

Her face eyed him over and almost seemed to lighten up before flashing.

Fear.

Pain.

Betrayl.

Her face filled with pain and fear as she pushed his chest from her,

"Go away!" She screeched.

"But..." Gaara mumbled, looking at her before glaring at the Sccubii who was glaring back.

"You!"

Gaara stood, turning to the Sccubii who bared it's teeth.

"Leave!" It hissed, pushing past him and sitting beside Kumo.

"We don't need you!" It added, looking to Kumo who looked back and smiled weakly before falling back in a faint.

"KUMO!" Both Gaara and the Sccubii cried, racing after her.

"Don't touch her" Gaara spat, his sand grabbing her softly and bringing her to him but the Sccubii slashed the sand and caught Kumo.

"You don't deserve her... you're the reason her life is hell"

"PROVE IT" Gaara shouted, feeling emotions he never had before.

"You killed her parents, left her to be called a demon"

"She wouldn't be a demon if you left her"

"I DID NOTHING BUT WATCH" it spat.

"Exactly... you did NOTHING, you didn't protect her, and I finally am repaying the debt I didn't knew I owed, you still sat ignorantly inside her body, making her suffer!" Gaara snapped, his sand ripping Kumo into his arms as he pushed bloody hair from her face.

"Why don't you two stop fighting and take her to a doctor, fight there... let the poor girl live"

Both looked down to an old man in the Hokage's uniform.

Gaara glared but followed after him, holding the unconscious Kumo to his chest.

People were putting out fire as the ANBU followed the two following the Hokage.

They could only stay by the sidelines as Gaara let the doctors have Kumo before turning to the Sccubii.

That's when Gaara saw Naruto running at them.

The Sccubii grabbed the blonde by the neck and yanked him up off his feet.

"Well, isn't it the betraying best friend" The Sccubii sneered.

"Betrayed who?" Naruto choked, pushing on the arm to keep from hanging himself.

"You let Kumo down, you tried to kill her"

Suddenly it registered in Naruto's head and his face filled with regret and surprize.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Naruto cried, falling from the grip of the Sccubii.

His neck had scratch marks all over it but it was healing.

His Blond hair all smudged with dirt and blood.

His face covered in soot.

Gaara probably looked the same.

"I wish her... he... it was" Gaara stated stammered, confused what to call it.

"Silence Mortal" It growled only to have ANBU show their faces and the demon cooled itself, glaring at Gaara.

"I am a she, of course" The Sccubii stated.

"And why do you still hold onto Kumo?" Gaara snarled.

"I love Kumo, she is my life, my exsistance and once she is of age I will transform her into a Sccubii... a broken hearted person bent on revenge always makes a hell demon even better"

"You won't touch Kumo!" Naruto snarled, grabbing at his sack only for ANBU to be right beside them.

"Why don't we break up this party" One of the ANBU stated only to be forced outside of a barrier made by the Sccubii.

"This is a private matter, leave us" It hissed only to start being choked by sand.

"You will never have Kumo" Gaara growled, only for it to smirk and disappear in a whisp of smoke.

"_Watch me..._" It whispered and floated in the air as Kumo came walking out of the hospital with a sling and bandages on.

"So... Naruto... where am I?" Kumo whispered, smiling at Naruto sweetly before turning and seeing Gaara and a bright smile exploded from her face.

"GAARA!" She cried, jumping on him and giving him a great bear hug,

"Kumo?" Gaara whispered, holding her tightly before sighing and taking a long whiff of her.

"So you don't remember?" Naruto asked, looking at Kumo who looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, us attacking you, you turning into a Sccubii, and nearly dying..."

"You're crazy... I was just in my room a few minutes ago... I remember someone having my head for a reward, but it was probably just a joke" Kumo explained, laughing completely lost from the things Naruto had said.

"Kumo.... lets just go home" Gaara whispered, eyeing the air before looking to Kumo with a soft look.

"You have a haunted house to host tomorrow"

"OH POLLY WOG! THE HAUNTED HOUSE!" Kumo cried, racing down the street, completely oblivious to the dark creature watching her from the roof of the Hokage building.

* * *

This will set the main conflict in the story in stone. Gaara was her parents murderer, the Sccubii has more than an Attachment to Kumo, and it's going to be a struggle for Kumo's affection.


	12. Spit me out

Breathe In the Rain

**Spit Me _O_ut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Song: Spit me out

artist: Collective Soul

* * *

Kumo sat on her bed, staring into the dark as Gaara held her against him, laying his head on her bare shoulder.

She had purposely done this

She wore nothing but her strap-less night gown and silk panties to bed.

Why?

Kumo couldn't remember anymore but the feeling of his skin against her drove her senses crazy.

Kumo turned to Gaara with a gentle smile and ran her hands down his cheek, resulting in him shuttering.

A fit of screaming had woken Kumo and now she felt comfortable, staying up for the rest of the 3 hours in the night.

Accustom to this, her body only needed so much sleep.

"Gaara?" She whispered, trying to turn to him and suddenly he flew back wards from her and slammed his head into the head board.

"Sweet Mother of Polar Bears!" Kumo cried, climbing to his side and looking at his head, it was bleeding, just a bit but enough to sting.

"Oww" He whimpered, rubbing the back of his head before looking up at Kumo who looked over him with concern before nodding and grabbing his hand.

"You need a band-aid but I'm out..." she whispered, standing him up before looking out the window.

Her face was troubled for a bit, as if she was trying to take inventory in her head.

Could she possibly be out of bandaids?

The one person who needed them the most, could be out for once in a long time.

The klutz let her eye twitch as she realized, she was out.

"lets go to the store," she whispered before ripping open the window and pulling Gaara with before leaping out the window.

"FOOLISH GIRL!" He cried, watching her night-gown fly up as she flew down.

He caught her with sand, but it took all of his strength not to shake her silly.

She could have gotten hurt.

"It was the only way out without making noise to your siblings" She giggled, rushing down the street with Gaara in hand.

"They snore too loud to hear" He mocked.

Kumo smiled at him and laughed a bit.

It had been so long since Gaara had heard her laugh.

Kumo looked at him, not looking forward to see where she was going, only to completely forget the door to the store and run right smack into it.

"Oww" She whined, rubbing her nose as she lay on her back, staring at the sky.

"For a second there, I thought we would actually get somewhere without another injury... guess I was wrong" Gaara stated, pulling her up and opening the door for her and watching her rush across the floor.

Kumo was grinning till her feet hit a wet patch.

Kumo slipped and went sliding down the store aisle with a cry for help.

Gaara chased her only to find her in the arms of a girl.

The girl was looking at Kumo the way Gaara did.

It was un-nerving.

She had long black hair with bright black eyes and silver stars glistening in them like a milky-way around her pupil. She wore a black dress with lace as the straps and black flip-flops, and black wings tattooed on her back, covering her whole shoulders.

"Hi" The girl whispered in a soft voice that sent shivers all over Kumo's body.

Somehow, it seemed Kumo knew her.

Kumo blinked before smiling back at the girl.

"Hey, thanks for catching me... my names Kumo"

Gaara had long ago stopped bleeding, but he wished he would start bleeding so Kumo would tend to him tenderly and forget the girl who was eyeing Kumo like a glass doll she was in love with.

"My names Sukai" She whispered, grinning back at Kumo "Sukai Nai" She stated.

Dead sky.

Could it be?  
Gaara glared but saw the band-aids beside him and grabbed them, only to have Kumo jump up.

"No! Not those, we need the durable ones, if I'm going to stock up" Kumo stated, smiling at Gaara and pulling the band-aids next the ones Gaara had picked and put back his.

Kumo took Gaara's hands and pulled him toward the cash-register and turns out Sukai was purchasing something.

A energy drink

How ironic,

It was like she was attempting to stalk Kumo.

Gaara's Kumo.

Kumo hit the wet patch and slipped back only to be caught by Gaara who pulled her close into his arms.

"I can't let you walk 5 inches without falling, can I?" Gaara joked, shaking his head mockingly.

"Hush, Ga-rawr, I'm very balanced" Kumo laughed, looking up at him and suddenly it was as if she couldn't breathe.

She didn't know why, but lately there was an urge in her body that kept pushing her.

Kumo wanted to know if Gaara loved her.

But asking wouldn't be the best way to ask,

Anyone could lie to someone to keep them from crying.

So Kumo asked Temari who just rolled her eyes and looked Kumo straight in the eyes.

"_The only way is to kiss him, a big kiss on the lips and if he kisses back after a few seconds, let the shock go away, and it's got to be a soft one in a romantic moment. If there is fire-works, butterflies, etcetera, then it's love"_

Kumo took a deep breath and let the small hesitation take hold:

What if he doesn't kiss back?

Will he stop being her friend?

What if he kisses back and it's not love?

What if it's lust?  
Kumo let a shuttered breath out before pushing back softly from Gaara.

Maybe now wasn't the time.

She need to think more.

Enough to get courage to try.

Purchasing more than one box of band-aids, a thing of chap-stick, and some peroxide, Kumo walked back with Gaara in silence before breaking it with an exaggerated gasp.

"Gaara! What if a girl wants to tell you how she feels but the only way to know you like her back is to kiss her, would you kiss her back just so she wouldn't feel bad, or would you not do it at all...

"Or would you take advantage of her for some lustful wish, or would you just kiss her the way you feel for her? and what if the girl were asking for a kiss in her own way to tell you she likes you but can't say it out loud because she can't do it, because she's a coward"

Kumo took a deep breath and looked at Gaara who eyed her face over before shaking his head confused for a bit.

"okay.. repeat that" He whispered, looking at her.

Kumo sighed before shaking her head.

"Nevermind... I should probably get dressed, we had last minute decorations to do for haunted house tonight" She whispered, opening the front door before stopping and turning around, pinning Gaara to the wall.

Gaara took a deep breath in silently as Kumo looked over his head.

Taking a dab of peroxide, she rubbed his cut, then put a band-aid on it before smiling down at him.

Gaara could feel her body from underneath the thin night-gown.

This temptation wasn't what he wanted, but it was so hard to ignore it.

He was a guy who was head over heels for a girl, who at the moment wore basically nothing and left herself open for him to take.

And Gaara knew she would let him take her if he wanted too,

Just for him to be happy.

But Gaara knew it would break her.

The demon in him would make him go wild and he would most likely kill her.

Sex, anything that involved more touching then holding hands, and soft hugs was out of the question.

"Go get dressed... I need a shower" Gaara whispered, making up an excuse to get away from her and racing to his room.

Kumo watched him leave before feeling tears in her eyes.

She had him in her hands, twice, and she couldn't make herself kiss him.

He probably figured it out and it scared him.

It made him run.

Kumo raced up the stairs, tears in her eyes as she bolted into her room.

Pull yourself together.

She put on clean clothes, this time with a bra.

A black tank-top and a pair of jean shorts, seeing as they were painting then getting dressed for the haunted house.

Kumo pulled herself together and pulled her hair back up in pigtails, smiling again and feeling better.

It felt good to have her hair up again.

Walking out into the halls, she saw dawn and instantly went into art mode.

Paint here,

Paper there.

Fake blood up,

Motion censored hands that go out and grab things down.

Kumo looked around and grinned at her accomplishment.

It felt good to do things to keep her mind off of things.

Suddenly a song came on the radio that was a dance song and she suddenly broke out into random dance.

"I came here to make you dance tonight, I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you. SHUT UP, cause we WON'T STOP, we're getting-" (guilty pleasure, cobra starship)

She continued to sing not seeing Gaara coming out and watching her dance.

Her smile was huge and it made him remember how she always smiled at him.

That was the main reason he fell for Kumo.

She always to seem him the way he wanted her to.

Suddenly, Kumo saw him and grinned even bigger, if it was possible.

She grabbed his hands and forced him to dance with her in a goofy form.

"I missed this" He whispered, watching her as she danced.

Turning he saw the window and found the girl looking up from the ground, and in the window.

Gaara glared.

It was...

His competition had pulled on a human form.

Ohh!

It's sooooooooo On!

* * *

Author's note: okay people, the next chapter is the one on the haunted house, It might take me a while to write, or not, who knows.

But thank you for reading so far and hope you all have a very merry Christmas.

Keep supplying funny accidents that happen to you, and words that you shout out randomly to make you feel better.


	13. The Haunted House part 1

Breathe In the Rain

**Th**_**e **_**H****aunt**_**e**_**d ****H****ous**_**e**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma, I also own Sukai Nai**

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

The Haunted house will be in 3 parts, seeing as it's a major thing in the story, so this is part one.

Please, could yal be helpful and put embarassing things that have happened at dances to you, or to your friends, or whatever, and tell me who should get Kumo's kiss:

Gaara or Sukai,

The winner will get Kumo's first kiss.

if I don't get a lot of votes... I'll just do inny minny moe.

* * *

Kumo stood in the dinning room, standing up against the wall as the chefs all set out the food for the guests to eat before or after they ventured the house, or for infants to stay while others went through it.

Kumo was nibbling on bread only to jump when she found Sukai walking through the front doors.

"So when does this shindig start?" Sukai asked, eyeing Kumo who looked at Sukai confused.

Kumo was in full uniform and make-up.

So ofcourse, she looked abnormal.

"What do you mean?"

"The dance?" Sukai stated with a smirk.

"Dance?" Kumo asked, looking at her then at the person shoving in behind Sukai.

"Father set up a dance for after the haunted house" Temari hissed, glaring at the dark clothed girl before grabbing a strip of chicken for herself.

"He never told me this" Kumo whispered.

"You were having a mental breakdown at the time, he didn't think it wise to get into it," Temari mocked as Kumo blushed and looked down.

"Yea, it's your own fault you missed the memo" Kankuro added, stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth as he shoved Sukai out of his way.

"Sorry, about them" Kumo whispered to Sukai.

"Who put a thorn up their behinds?" Sukai growled.

"They're always like that, but you get used to it" Kumo laughed, grinning at Sukai before smiling at the two conversing with themselves.

"Kumo, can we talk?" Temari whispered, taking Kumo by the wrist.

"Do I have a choice?" Kumo mused, following Temari who pulled her with her.

Temari pulled Kumo past Gaara who had his arms crossed and was staring at the door.

"Hey Gaara!" Kumo called, smiling at Gaara before stumbling to keep up with Temari.

Gaara watched Kumo with confusion,

What was his sister doing with Kumo?

Temari pushed Kumo into her room and shut the door, before locking it.

"Okay, I'm lost" Kumo whispered only to have Temari stuff a bag into her face.

"Take everything off and put this on" Temari hissed, arching her brow.

Kumo shrugged and stripped of her spider queen outfit.

She stood in her bra and underwear before seeing in the bag was a gown.

"I'll ruin it with my make-up on" Kumo whispered.

"Not the dress, the lingerie" Temari laughed, taking the dress out and hanging it up on her bed post.

It was long and crimson.

It was a halter dress, with a deep v cut that went to the belly-button, but had black lace stitches to keep it from showing more than 3 inches or more, the distance between her breasts.

It was silk and had a slit on the side where her legs would show, plus a low back that would show off her back as well.

Kumo went wide eyed.

She wouldn't be able to wear a bra.

Oh no...

"I... I need a bra to... to be in public" Kumo gulped.

"Just look in the bag" Temari stated, rolling her eyes.

Kumo nodded and looked in the bag and found two cup like things that were skin toned.

then she found a black lace... strip.

"What is this, a tissue?" Kumo cried, looking at it with concern.

It would be like wear two tea leafs, and a tissue to cover herself in a silk curtain that didn't cover her all the way.

"Do you want Gaara to love you or not?" Temari spat.

Kumo closed her eyes and nodded.

"Well, he has compettition, that Sukai girl that came in has a thing for you... as creepy as it is, it's true. Gaara needs to see that you still want him more than anything. Besides, showing some skin will show all the boys in town that Gaara can get a girl just like any of them..." Temari explained.

Kumo gulped down her fear and stripped of her clothes, putting on the cups that Temari took see-through strips and tapped them around the two cups.

Kumo pulled on the lace and smiled.

It was comfy.

Surprizing, the bra had no bothersome straps, or twisted back, and fit her just right.

The panties were light and flowy, giving her freedom to move.

"After the haunted house, come back up here and I'll wash that crap off of you, and we'll make a woman out of the child" Temari explained, flicking Kumo's pig-tails that were braided with spider-web ribbon.

Kumo grinned, pulled on her costume back on and raced down stairs only to see Gaara and Sukai having a stare down.

Kumo slid to the wall and hid as they talked in hushed, angry voices.

"She's mine, so leave now" Gaara growled, crossing his arms.

"What makes you think she wouldn't love me?" Sukai mocked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because she loves me!" Gaara spat, smirking at Sukai who scrunched up her face.

"Ohh yea? We'll see about that!" Sukai snarled, stomping off into the sand as the bell rang.

Show time.

"GAARA!" Kumo cried, waiting a minute before rushing down and hugging Gaara as carefully as she could.

"Ready?" Kumo smiled, waving for him to go upstairs, as she snuck into the library which was were the people first came in.

Kumo hid beside a book case as people came stumbling in with scared looks on their faces.

"BOOGITY!" Kumo screamed, jumping out at them and grinning largely and chasing them towards the hall where they came face to face with a fake skelington.

Kumo grinned and escaped back behind the book-cases,

This was fun.

Kumo chased at least 6 pairs of people before picking a new spot to scare people from.

Jumping out from behind the door she made 3 groups scream and run as she chased them.

A girl just walked behind them, smiling at Kumo.

"Wow! You're good" She whispered, holding her heart.

"Thank you, happy Halloween!" Kumo laughed, waving at the girl who skipped along, crying for the people to wait up.

"COME ON GUYS, SERIOUSLY!"

Kumo watched Gaara jump out and scare her.

"BE-JESUS!" She cried, smiling and nodding at Gaara

"wow, you guys are good" She whispered, turning and finding a boy racing after her.

"There you are Lai, I've been looking for you everywhere,..." The guy saw Gaara arching his eye brow at them (or atleast the skin where his eye-brows should have been).

"Ohh, hello" He stated, smiling and waving and taking the girls hand.

"Your parents are scaring me" He whispered, looking back at the elderly couple who glared at him.

"I think they hate me... are you sure telling them we're dating was a good idea?" The guy whispered, wincing as they pushed them on.

"They'll get over it" She stated, kissing him on the cheek and racing him to the next room.

"Gaara, you don't have to worry about impressing my parents, just Naruto" Kumo laughed, winking at Gaara who put his head down, trying to hid the blush as he hid behind a robed figure.

Kumo grinned and hid as well.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Kumo cackled, jumping out at a group that screamed and ran without her having to chase them.

"That was easy, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"


	14. The Haunted House Part 2

Breathe In the Rain

**T**_**h**_**e **_**H**_**aun****t****ed **_**H**_**ouse Par****t****T****wo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma, I also own Sukai Nai**

* * *

Kumo stood in the middle of Kankuro and Gaara, having a stare down.

"Jimminy Crickets, Guys, it's Halloween, can't we get along?" Kumo whined.

"Little punk!"

"Idiot!" Gaara hissed.

"GAARA!" Kumo gasped, shaking her head.

"Ha! Whipped-"

Kankuro got a smack across the face.

"All of you, go upstairs and get dressed!" Temari called from the stair case.

"Who died and made you queen?" Kankuro hissed.

"I. Said. Move. Your Behinds!" Temari snarled, glaring at them.

Kankuro bowed and raced to his room.

Kumo smiled, taking Gaara's hand and pulling him upstairs only to have him detached from her by Temari.

"Come on Kumo, we've got a lot of work to do." Temari stated, dragging her into the room.

"Bye Gaara!" Kumo cried, waving with a grin as she and Temari scuttled into Temari's room.

Gaara watched her with confusion before sighing and hanging his head.

She was disappointed in him for once.

"Someone feels stupid"

Gaara whipped around and glared at Sukai Nai who smirked at him.

She wore a long black, slinky dress that was covered in sequence and had slits on both sides of the dress, black flats, and her black hair up in pins.

"Back off!" Gaara snarled, narrowing his eyes.

"Why, aren't you selfish!" Sukai spat.

"Leave, Kumo is mine!" Gaara hissed, crossing his arms with sand coming out to surround them both.

"Drop the tough guy act." Sukai Hissed.

"Try me!" Gaara hissed only to have Temari storm out of the door, the sound of a shower going on in the background.

"GAARA! Get dressed!" Temari spat, not even seeing Sukai for a second before glaring at her.

"You're not welcome here, leave!" Temari spat then slammed the door shut.

Gaara glared and watched Sukai disappear in a mist of black.

Storming into his room, he jumped in the shower with a glare glued to his face.

Kumo stood up in the shower, completely soaked and suddenly her body went still when she remembered when Gaara's liking for her was a secret and he was the dark mysterous man.

Kumo smiled and closed her eyes, imagining to feeling of his body against hers and suddenly it felt all too real.

"I figured you'd remember this, out of everything" Gaara mocked, holding her close.

Kumo held still and let him lay his head on her shoulder.

"Gaara, what do you mean?" Kumo whispered.

"Mean what?" He whispered, letting his lips run across her neck.

Kumo's body shook all over, her lips trembling.

This shaking.

Why way she shaking?

Kumo closed her eyes.

"You... You said... I'd remember this out of everything" Kumo whispered, looking over her shoulder as Gaara stood straight up.

"Leave what lay, lie, You'll remember when you need to" Gaara whispered, running a hand through her hair.

Kumo bit her lip before whipping around to face him.

But he was gone.

"Butter Biscuits!" Kumo spat, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jerk" She whispered and finished up with her hair.

Soon Kumo was out of the shower and pulled on the bra and underwear that she was once wearing.

"Now, we put the dress on" Temari whispered, holding Kumo's hair up on the top of her head with three clips and a cloth to cover it.

Kumo looked to Temari who pulled it over her head.

It fell on her like a silk napkin slowly floating down in the air.

It was so light.

Kumo looked down and found she actually had clevage for one, and her back didn't look half bad.

The slit was on the right side, showing off her legs.

"Shoes are last... now help me into mine"

Temari had a purple dress that was short and flowy. It was silk with flower designs on the back and the front on the top. It was strapless with black lace at the bottom and top.

It flattered Temari.

"Now your hair... Up or down?" Temari asked, looking at Kumo in the mirror.

"Down?" Kumo whispered.

Temari bit her lip and hung her head to the left then the right and nodded with a soft smile.

"Down" Temari agreed.

Kumo saw the small smile and realized where Gaara got his smile.

Temari gave Gaara many traits physically.

Kankuro emotionally. (Like Stubbornness and Selfishness perhaps)

Kumo smiled as Temari took a brush and gently brushed her hair.

"I've had practice, I had to brush Kankuro's and Gaara's hair when they were little and still give them hair cuts, but now if they brush it, it's their own choice" Temari mocked, her soft smile on Kumo in the mirror.

After Kumo's hair was knot free and straight, Temari began to part it to the left, before taking a large curling iron.

"Long spiral curls look good on you" Temari whispered, curling her hair gently.

The curls were soft and long, they were loose and hung off of Kumo's shoulder.

Temari just brushed her hair down and left it parted slightly to the right and began digging out shoes.

Kumo went wide eyed at Temari's closet,

IT WAS HUGE!

Kumo blinked only to catch a pair of small black heels barely off the ground. They were strap ups and atleast 2 inches.

"Now go, the party has already started" Temari stated, shooing her.

Kumo grinned as she went slowly down the stairs only to let it drop as she tripped and fell.

Sukai was there.

Grabbing Kumo, she lifted her up and back onto the floor with a smile.

"You look darling" Sukai laughed with a girlish smile.

"Come on, dance with me" Sukai asked, pulling Kumo along for a slow song.

Kumo was apparently playing the girl part in the dance until Sukai pulled her close and then it was more like Kumo was clinging to Sukai.

Kumo smiled only to almost fall, and laugh a silent laugh as Sukai held her hand.

Suddely Kumo's heart shuttered and an image came through.

A dark creature, grabbing her wrist.

Screams,

Severe pain.

Kumo gasped, ripping from the creature with pain filled eyes before racing toward the stairs only to bump into Gaara who looked her over with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, reading her face, holding her by her bare arms only for another picture to come back.

"_he killed your parents!"_ Suddenly there was a image of Gaara covered in blood with a pleading expression. Blood of Sasuke and Sakura.

Her once comrades.

Kumo cried out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screaming she ran up the stairs and stumbled into her room, tears running down her face.

"Leave me alone" Kumo whispered, shaking her head with a wince only to feel sand wrapping around her ankles, then her wrists and walking her to her bed.

Gaara walked in with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

Gaara looked to Kumo with wide eyes as he saw her in the dress.

"Do you like it? Temari got it for you... she said.. that... I don't remember, and honestly it doesn't matter" Kumo whimpered, sitting on her bed and trying to blink away the tears.

"Did you finally remember what happened?" Gaara asked, tilting his head.

"Just flashes" Kumo whispered.

"I'm sorry" Gaara blurted out, looking at her with sad eyes.

Kumo looked up at him only to have him put a hand on her chin, lifting it and looking in her eyes.

"Come on, dance with me" he whispered, a soft look in his eyes, pulling her to her feet, letting the door open and music flow through.

Another slow song.

Kumo clung to Gaara, digging her fingers into his back before gripping his suit with a death grip.

Feeling that if she let go, he'd disappear.

That this was just a dream,

a weird dream.

"I wonder why I haven't woken up screaming" Kumo whispered.

"It's all real..." Gaara whispered.

"Good," Kumo whispered back, letting her face rest on his chest before looking up and seeing Gaara looking down with that soft smile that were all hers.

She'd never seen him give them to anyone else.

Kumo grinned, closed her eyes and laid her head back down on his chest.

Kissing him would ruin the moment.

Besides, she planned to do that at night, when she woke up.

In a minute, they finally walked down the stairs, holding hands.

Temari seemed to have on a soft smile, patted Kumo's shoulders as she walked toward Kankuro who was flirting as always.

Sukai grabbed Kumo by the arm and dragged her to the floor, smirking at Gaara who glared.

Sukai smiled at Kumo and spun her around.

Kumo began to laugh, dancing and completely forgiving Sukai only to turn and be chest to chest with Sukai who smiled at Kumo with her crooked smile.

"Kumo... Want to go shopping with me, then go to dinner?" Sukai asked, as she slid to the right and to the left.

Doing the cupid shuffle.

Kumo smiled and shrugged,

"Sure," Kumo laughed, spinning around and going to the right.

Sukai grinned, bumping Kumo in the hip before pulling her this way and that.

"So do you like Gaara?" Sukai asked, arching her brows at Kumo.

"Of course," Kumo giggled, ducking under Sukai's arms and spinning into a new song.

"Do you like me?" Sukai asked, smuggly smiling at Kumo who just laughed harder.

"Of course, you're a good friend" Kumo stated.

Kumo completely forgot that she had just met the human Sukai a day ago, barely talked to her.

But it felt as if they had been friends forever.

"Who do you like more?" Sukai asked, holding Kumo by the shoulders.

"Hmm, I don't know"

"That's interesting" Sukai laughed before telling Kumo she had to go to the bathroom.

"Don't fall in!" Kumo giggled, and continued to dance with Kankuro and Temari.

Sukai watched Kumo for a second before turning and running smack into the person she wanted to see.

"Gaara!" Sukai laughed, crossing her arms and loosing her happy tone. "Just the man I needed to see.

"Really? What do you want now demon, ready to kill what happiness Kumo has left?" Gaara snapped.

"No... here to place a bet." Sukai mocked, cocking her brow and walking off towards the stair case.

"What kind of bet?" Gaara scowled, narrowing his eyes on her.

"I bet you, something you would die for,"

"What's the bet first" Gaara growled.

"First to have Kumo kiss them, on the lips for longer than 3 seconds, in public to prove it, wins." Sukai stated with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, and what are the terms?" Gaara asked, "What would I die for?"

"If You win, I will leave Kumo be and find another host to live in or... feed from. But if I win, you let me have Kumo and take her to be a sccubii" Sukai stated with a glare.

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back!"

* * *

See, know you know why I had you all vote, voting is still open. In your review put who you want to win Kumo.

Also, I need one funny word for Kumo to yell.

Thank you all for reviewing! Your awesome, have a cookie!


	15. Breathe In, and Lean In

Breathe In the Rain

**Bre_a_the In, let go, _a_nd le_a_n forw_a_rd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kumo Dokusatsu, Keo Soma and Rio Soma, I also own Sukai Nai**

Author's note: I decided to leave the haunted house in two parts and start a new chapter.

* * *

Gaara sat behind Kumo who was asleep against his chest, the party wiped her out and they had sat on the couch when it ended to rest and she fell asleep in her attire.

It was hard not to stare.

He ended up laying his head on hers and staring at the wall, closed eyes and day dreaming.

It relaxed him, making it easier to resist temptations.

She was too beautiful, why?

Why did she work so hard to get his attention?

Wasn't it obvious that he couldn't not stare at her 24/7?

He rolled his eyes as he opened his eyes, only to go stiff when she slid down and used his thigh as her pillow.

Breathe...

Gaara glared at the couch and tried to breathe but couldn't help letting his hands tremble when he stroked her hair.

Just Great!

Gaara bit his lip and glared at the wall, his left eye twitching.

It was so easy when he hated the girl, her being irritating and all, trying to make him talk.

Then he noticed, he never really hated her, he always liked her, just not in the way he did now.

Gaara scrunched up his face slumped over, putting his elbow on the arm of the couch and leaning on his palm, growling at the wall.

Prunes,

Father,

Kankuro in a speedo...

The last one made Gaara shutter and swallow a small chunk of throw up, making him snarl more at the horrible taste and burn in his mouth.

"What's eating him?" Kankuro asked, looking at Gaara, while he (kankuro) whispered to Temari.

"Kumo..." Temari laughed sadistically before rolling her shoulders and limping with Kankuro over towards to the couple.

"Sukai Nai is Gaara's problem" Temari whispered to Kankuro, looking around before sitting on the couch across from Gaara.

Gaara glared at the wall above their heads.

Kankuro sat beside Temari then, leaning over, whispered in her ear.

"Who's Sukai Nai?"

Gaara broke the silence,

"The most obnoxious, oblivious, agitating demon turned human that ever existed, trying to take Kumo away from me!" Gaara spat, looking at them before looking to the wall to his right, glaring at the stair case where father and company talked.

Kumo jumped up, looking around wide eyed before straightening up and smiling.

"What I miss?" She laughed sheepishly before standing with the siblings to greet their father.

Kumo straightened herself out, and leaned on Gaara for a second as she pulled off the shoes, her feet hurting.

Kumo wasn't surprized that Temari was limping, Temari had danced longer and harder than Kumo, her ankle should be broken.

However, Kumo had an idea that Temari did this plenty of times and got used to the pain.

"Great job you 4, the Haunted House was successful, as was the ball" He stated with a broken grin that looked more evil than Kumo could imagine.

She was lost, completely confused and away from it all.

The Kazekage looked at Kumo with disgust then turned to Temari,

"Did you dress this girl?" He asked, almost insulting.

Kumo turned around, looking for whom the girl was he was taking about.

"What girl, I don't see anyone else but us 5...6" Kumo stated counting the Kazekage's assistant who was straightening herself as she stood tall.

She was obviously sizing up Kumo who seemed to be competition for best dressed.

Kumo noticed this.

Kumo eyed her and found she was in a short, skimpy black dress with red lace at the bottom and tracing the straps and the slits on the sides. She was showing most of her skin.

Kumo flipped her hair back, flatting it and grabbing Gaara by the arm, glaring at the woman.

If it was war, let it be war.

"My horse is bigger than your horse" Kumo mouthed, glaring at her with a challenging stare.

"Bring it slut" The Assistant whispered under her breath.

Kumo's jaw dropped and looked to Gaara, dropped his arm and blurted out and interrupted the Kazekage lecturing Temari on how to dress at her age.

"I'M NOT A SLUT, YOU ARE! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE KAZEKAGE, THE CHEF'S, AND THAT LIBRARIAN!" Kumo screamed, putting her hands on her hips, remembering seeing the woman with all of the men that worked at the house hold during getting ready for the Haunted House.

The Kazekage stopped and turned to the woman who glared at Kumo but said nothing before coughing, straightening his suit out and leaving without a word.

"Why you little snitch!" The woman spat, "I'll choke that ditzy out of you" The Assistant snarled, walking towards Kumo only to have a wall of sand block her, plus Temari and Kankuro who had their arms crossed.

"So I was right, she was sleeping with dad!" Kankuro mocked, smirking at Temari "Hand over that 500 now" He mocked, taking the coins and smirking at the woman.

"How could you" Temari hissed, more ticked off now that she had been robbed of any loose change she had left.

Kumo looked at the sand before turning to Gaara who just smiled at her softly before putting a hand on her shoulder and suddenly they were in a dust of sand and on the roof.

"Burrrrrr!" Kumo shivered, covering her arms till a blanket covered her and arms wrapped around her, as if a child on a roller coaster.

"Sorry" Kumo whispered, leaning back against his chest, looking up at him before up at the stars.

"It's beautiful" Kumo added, taking in a deep breath before sighing and hanging her head.

"As are you" Gaara whispered in her ear, nuzzling her cheek with his before looking up at the sky, their cheeks touching.

Her Cheek was so warm, much warmer than his.

He closed his eyes, rested his chin on her shoulder and let his hair rest inside her straight hair.

"It's weird not to see your hair in pigtails" Gaara whispered, pulling back and looking at her face.

Kumo shrugged, looking up at the half moon.

"Temari said it looked pretty" Kumo whispered, smiling softly as she looked at him.

Now, Kumo told herself, do it now!

Kumo bit her lip but tore back, turning to look back at the moon.

No... not yet...what would happen next.

She was barely wearing anything and what if he suddenly realized this.

She wanted love.

But... what if he kissed her for love.

Gaara was shy... Gaara would be wanting her to make the first move.

Ohh, how badly Kumo wanted to.

Kissing Gaara would prove whither or not he liked her like the way she liked him.

"Gaara...." Kumo whispered, looking at him only to have cold lips pressed against her forehead.

"You should go to bed" He whispered, lips still against her forehead.

"But I'm not tired" She pleaded.

Please Gaara, just let me do this... I need to know! Kumo pleaded in her head.

"Okay..." He whispered, "Just a little bit longer" he added, nuzzling his cheek to hers and looking to the moon.

Forcing Kumo to look at the moon as well.

Kumo took a deep breath, whipped around to face him only to have him gone.

Gaara was standing up, pulling her with him and soon sand was around them.

"Gaara, I need to know something... but it's something you don't ask... but I... I don't want to be hurt" Kumo whispered, looking at him as the sand surrounded them.

"Know what?" He asked, eyeing her over.

Gaara's mind screamed,

Don't let her want to be with Sukai.

Gaara got closer to her as they found themselves standing on the balcony of his bedroom.

"I can't... I have to show you... Temari told me you'd tell me what I want to know if... I did this" Kumo whispered, stepping closer to Gaara, blanket still draped around her shoulders.

Kumo held onto his shoulders and went up on her toes only for the door to burst open.

"GAARA! HURRY, SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!" Kankuro cried, forcing Kumo back flat footed on the floor in Gaara's room, as he ran with Kankuro to the door.

That meant something was wrong.

Kumo sighed, stomped her foot,

Storming into his room, slamming the balcony door shut and flopping onto his bed.

"Stupid Kankuro!"

Kumo closed her eyes and laid in Gaara's bed.

Almost an hour later, Kumo found herself thrashing about, screaming.

Blood.

Sakura and Sasuke slaughtered across the ground, Naruto trying to kill her.

"KUMO!" Gaara shouted, shaking her awake.

Kumo jumped, throwing herself into the arms of Gaara, tears streaking her face.

Kumo gasped, clinging to his shirt, tears still falling.

"Breathe" He whispered.

Suddenly rain began falling.

"Rain?" Kumo whispered, standing up and stumbling out to the balcony.

"Kumo come back in" Gaara whispered, standing at the Balcony doors.

Kumo just smiled and began breathing, feeling the needle feeling of rain being inhailed.

Kumo bit her lip before turning to Gaara and smiling.

"Come on!" She laughed, pulling his wrist and pulling him out to the balcony before forcing him out into the street where everyone was gathering.

Kumo giggled and danced around, holding onto Gaara before falling into his chest.

"Come on, you'll get a cold" Gaara whispered, tugging for her to go only for Kumo to smile and pull him back.

Chest to Chest,

Kumo smiled before pushing to her toes, pushed her lips against his, and grabbed onto his shoulders to stay up.

1...

Gaara stood in shock

2...

Still... still.

Kumo took a breath and went to pull back only to have his hands jerk and wrap around her waist and pull her closer, holding her up on his feet and kissing her back.

His hands never left her waist but once when they moved to her back than to her shoulders that he held tightly before pulling back.

Gaara took a deep breath, swallowed, and looked to the sky.

"Gaara... please, can we stay longer" Kumo whispered, still standing on his feet.

"I guess" He whispered, looking to her before their lips felt each other again.


End file.
